Constrained Love
by displacedtexan
Summary: Movie star Kotoko returns to Japan after an extended absence abroad. Will Mrs. Irie's dream of a match between her and Naoki come true or will the presence of a vengeful ex-boyfriend, an opportunistic chef, and a handsome former co-star interfere?
1. Chapter 1

A/N1: About Itazura na Kiss—to paraphrase Sgt. Schultz from "Hogan's Heroes"—"I own nothing! Nothing!"

* * *

Passengers on the Los Angeles flight had long since deplaned, collected their baggage, and searched for transportation from Haneda International Airport. A security agent finally escorted a small woman through an employees-only passage and into a private drive.

The chauffeur immediately bowed upon her appearance. "Greetings, Aira-sama! Welcome back to Japan."

"Sakurauchi-san, it's 'Kotoko'. How many times must I remind you?" she chided him. "And it's great to be back, even if I wish someone had not tipped off the press of my arrival."

"Now that you are in safe hands, I shall leave you." The guard bowed then hesitated.

"Yes?" She tilted her head.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask, but my little girl just loves your movies." The words gushed from him.

She laughed in delight and pulled a folder from the side pocket of her bag. "How old is she?"

"Eleven, Aira-sama." He bowed his thanks repeatedly. "She has seen every one of your films."

"Well, just a word of warning," she blew on the picture to hasten the drying, "but my next one is going to be based in a hospital. If she can't stand the sight of blood, you might want to wait a few years before letting her watch it."

"Thank you for your care." He bowed again as he received the autographed photo. "This entire experience has been my honor!"

Kotoko waved goodbye. "Tell your daughter 'hello' from me."

* * *

She lowered the script and looked over her reading glasses. "What is it, Sakurauchi-san? Why aren't we turning in?"

"Paparazzi, Aira-sama. Where should I take you?"

"Darn! If I knew who sold me out… Just drive around," she waved, "and I'll call Dylan and see what he recommends."

"Hullo, darlin'!" Although he spoke with a pure Tokyo accent, her agent was only one-quarter Japanese. "What's up?"

"Nasty photographers have staked out the house I bought Otosan."

"Oh, dear. Well, tell Saku-san to drive as if he's being followed, and when he's sure it's clear, head to the Irie house."

"To Okasan's?" she asked eagerly.

"That woman has been nagging me about you being out of the country for too long. Go visit and catch up while I check out our options."

"Sounds good to me!" she chirped. "Sakurauchi-san, did you catch that?"

"Yes, ma'am. Ah, your phone was set on speaker."

"Silly me!" She flopped back into her seat and laughed. "It has been a while since I've seen her. All of them," she added, almost pensively.

* * *

"What do you think about the fact that Tonan Hospital is going to be the set of a movie?" Marina asked the rest of the nurses in the break room.

"A hospital should remain a serious place of medical science and not pander to such frivolity!" Keita pontificated.

Tomoko's eyes were worried. "Yes. Suppose some crew member walked into a sterile surgical room and infected a patient?"

"Rest assured, baby." Motoki patted her hand. "I'm sure they will know that certain areas are off limits." She frowned at a trio of doctors in the hallway. "What I'm worried about is whether they understand that _Dr. Irie_ is off-limits!"

* * *

"It seems that they are discussing you again, Irie." Funatsu jerked his head towards the table of nurses.

When Naoki shrugged, Nishigaki smacked him with a clipboard. "Here I am, handsome as a demigod, being neglected in favor of this cold bastard. Act a little grateful for their attention."

"Not when their attention interferes in the performance of medicine."

"Now, I wouldn't mind some 'interference' from Ai-Koko," Nishigaki leered slightly.

Naoki frowned as Funatsu spoke up. "Even with such an undiscriminating palate as yours, surely you wouldn't care for an air-headed actress?"

"Um," Naoki cleared his throat, "is this a good time to let you know that I'm acquainted with this 'air-headed actress'?"

The two stepped forward, cornering him between a cart and a protruding fire extinguisher. "Do tell," Nishigaki crooned in his smoothest, most dangerous tone.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I believe that I could probably describe myself as her fiancé."

* * *

A/N2: This storyline is courtesy of my faithful reader, Maahrizinha, who asked me to bring life to her plot. Anything that you like about it will be her contribution, so send all your complaints my way!

A/N3: Also, thanks go to annjudith for title advice.

A/N4 (I know, another one!): I will try to post at least once a week, but because this teaser chapter is so short, it won't be that long until the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the car's darkened window, Kotoko peered at the awaiting woman. "Sakurauchi-san, is there a forecast for rain?"

"No, Aira-sama," he replied. "There is hardly a cloud in the sky."

"So there is—or isn't," she agreed. "Oh, well, Okasan has her little quirks at times."

The driver chuckled, "So she does."

Indeed, Mrs. Irie scurried to the door as soon as it was opened with the large umbrella bent at almost a 45-degree angle. "Here you go, Kotoko-chan," she exclaimed, clapping a familiar floppy-brimmed hat on her head. "Now, hurry in!"

Kotoko was shoved almost all the way into the living room, stumbling over the rug and landing half-on, half-off the couch. "Okasan," she asked in confusion, "what is going on?"

Mrs. Irie stood at the window, peering through the closed curtains, scolding Sakurauchi to shut the door behind himself when he wheeled the suitcases in. "Saeki-san called and said that there was some trouble. I want to make sure that those pesky paparazzi didn't follow you."

"We drove in such a roundabout way I don't believe that's possible." Kotoko straightened with a laugh, dusting off her skirt as she did so.

Sakurauchi bowed. "Indeed, Irie-sama, I took every precaution."

"Well, one can never be too careful!" she fluttered. Suddenly realizing that her favorite child was only meters away, she cried, "Kotoko-chan! You're home!" and ran towards the younger woman, arms spread in welcome.

"And it's great to _be_ home!" She returned the hug enthusiastically, a wide grin on her face. "Oh, Sakurauchi-san," she broke free to take the hands of the chauffeur, "thank you so much for all you did today. And maybe someday you will call me 'Kotoko'!"

"Doubtful, Aira-sama," he bowed, "although this afternoon's adventure was a most enjoyable break in routine. Now," he stepped back and bowed to both women, "I must return to Pandai and await Irie-sama. Farewell."

Once the limousine departed and Mrs. Irie checked the street until she was sufficiently assured that no photographers were lingering in the neighborhood, the two women shared a pot of coffee and an assortment of tasty snacks.

"Oh, how I have missed your cooking!" Kotoko moaned in bliss, her eyes closed.

"And whose fault is that?" the other woman quipped. "Staying so long in the States after that… Well, I won't speak of it, dear." She patted her knee. "You must have liked it over there?" She phrased the statement as a question.

"Oh, it was fine," Kotoko licked her fingers, "but once my character got written out of the show, it seems like I've only been marking time. I'm glad to be back," her forehead wrinkled, "but what am I going to do now that everyone knows where Otosan lives?"

Mrs. Irie clapped her hands. "I have the perfect idea!" she exclaimed with excitement and alacrity. "You two can move right back in here." She waved towards the stairs. "It will be just like old times!"

* * *

The burden of his late wife's hospital bills had placed Aihara Shigeo in a severe bind. Heavily in debt after opening his new restaurant, the widower appeared lost at the thought of being a single parent. Luckily his good friend Irie Shigeki reached out to him at the funeral, offering a place in his home and family so that he could recover both emotionally and financially. That arrangement ended up lasting for over a decade.

During the first few years, toddlers Kotoko and Naoki shared a room. Mrs. Irie had tried to dress them in matching outfits, but Kotoko soon pitched fits, declaring that only _she_ deserved dresses. Therefore, by the time he began preschool, the boy was able to enter as a properly dressed male.

That did not mean that he avoided all childhood trauma. Kotoko, sensing that she, as a female, had the upper hand when it came to Mrs. Irie, bossed him around constantly. Any punishments for pranks was meted out unequally, for the young girl displayed the talent of crying on cue.

Finally he put his foot down and demanded a separate bedroom. Realizing that the two unrelated children would soon be in elementary school, Mrs. Irie spearheaded a home expansion which included a separate suite for Kotoko and her father. To all intents and purposes, however, it was the girl's, as Mr. Aihara rose and returned late due to his restaurant's schedule, sometimes even staying on a cot in the back storage room there.

It was when they entered school that Naoki at last gained superiority over Kotoko. She found herself struggling with all subjects, while he glided through with ease due to his preternatural memory. Whispered taunts out of his mother's hearing often had Kotoko running to her in tears.

Instead of denying his actions, Naoki merely widened his eyes and claimed that he was 'just trying to help her, since she's having so much trouble'. While Mrs. Irie praised him for the attempt, once her back was turned he would stick out his tongue and pull down his eyelid.

Frustrated, in one instance she stamped her foot and demanded in a loud voice, "Is this any way to treat your future wife?"

"Wh-what?!" he replied, stuttering.

"Yes," she preened, "Okasan said that we will make beautiful babies together, and you have to be married to have babies, you know."

"I never agreed to that!" he shouted. Arguing with his mother was futile, as she immediately pressured him on what did he have 'against sweet Kotoko-chan'.

* * *

Mrs. Irie, however, had also noticed that her daughter (for so she thought of her after years of caring for her) was exhibiting difficulties in class. With Mr. Aihara's blessing, she had her examined by educational professionals.

"Little Kotoko is not unable to perform mentally," the evaluator informed Mrs. Irie. "However, I believe that she will learn easier and eventually flourish in a less regimented environment than the typical Japanese public school."

So Kotoko was pulled out of Tonan Elementary School and enrolled in an elite private academy which, interestingly enough, met for fewer hours a day than the regular school which Naoki attended.

"We provide tailored and quality instruction that will not overtax a developing mind. Children learn in various ways, and the cooky-cutter schools which focus on regurgitating miscellaneous facts do nothing but stifle individuality and creativity." The academy director had smiled confidently at Mrs. Irie. "We are constantly researching successful strategies from around the world, and I guarantee that you will see improvement in Aihara-chan by the end of the month or I will refund her tuition."

Needless to say, she kept the money, and Kotoko remained a student there for several years. Because the special school focused on the basics, English instruction was not offered. "If you feel it is necessary, I recommend hiring a private tutor," was the headmaster's advice.

Of course it was necessary for Kotoko, since Naoki was already mastering elementary-level English. She was quickly paired with an exchange student from the United States and found that her talent for mimicry was most beneficial in that area.

* * *

At home, the kitchen table was the children's study area. Naoki was grudgingly impressed with her progress in the various subjects, even if it was not at his level. He even felt slightly guilty about teasing her before and offered to assist in anything which stumped her. She greatly appreciated his help in math, but the boy was brought up short when she corrected his English pronunciations, and he quickly relapsed.

"I don't need help from someone who flunked out of primary school!"

After protesting, "I did not flunk out!" she sniffed, "and what makes you think you're right and I'm wrong?"

He blinked at the challenge then replied, "Because I'm always right?"

"Pbfft!" She sent a raspberry his way. "Who is your English teacher?"

"Kurosawa-sensei," he said blankly.

"Is he Japanese?" she queried, nose in the air.

"With that name? Do you need to ask?" he snorted.

"Well, my teacher is American, and she has spoken English all her life. I think this time _you're_ not right, Mr. Irie-Perfect-Naoki!"

He fumed for several seconds then hastily gathered up his books and papers. "Mom!" he yelled, "I'm going to study in my room today!"

Once there, he found that he could not concentrate. He finally slammed his books shut and turned on his laptop. After watching several videos, his mood did not improve. "That darn girl," he muttered. "She was right!"

Although he never actually told Kotoko that she had been vindicated, she found proof the next time he practiced his oral English. Instead of laughing at him, she crowed her delight to her teacher and paid extra close attention in future lessons.

* * *

Mrs. Irie especially loved the new school for, while Naoki mastered public transportation on his own, due to Kotoko's need to travel farther, the matron accompanied her every day. One afternoon they celebrated the fact that school had let out early and visited a newly opened ice cream parlor.

Kotoko was in the process of demolishing an enormous sundae when a stranger brought himself to the notice of Mrs. Irie.

"Pardon my boldness, ma'am," he began, "but is this your daughter?"

"In almost every way but one!" she declared with a smile.

Slightly confused by the response, he continued, "Have you ever considered letting her work as a child model?"

Mrs. Irie drew a deep breath. "No, never! She is so young, but," she smiled fondly at the girl, "she does have the perfect face to be one."

"Actually, what she has—that is, what I _need_—is that expression of absolute delight and bliss." He seated himself, after handing over a business card identifying him as a professional photographer, and began his tale.

"And none of the little professionals were able to give you what you wanted?" Mrs. Irie summarized the story.

"Not a bit of it!" he snorted before taking a sip of the coffee which had been placed before him. "They think they know what they are doing and just give me fake, over-the-top caricatures of true enjoyment. This one," he gestured to the chocolate-daubed Kotoko, "has a more natural and believable countenance."

"Hmm." She placed a finger to her lips. "Well, I will need to discuss this with her father, but I believe I can bring him around. Now," she narrowed her eyes, "how much would she be paid?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, there will be several chapters of flashbacks before we delve fully into the story. However, this non-canon background will reveal why the characters are not really OOC.


	3. Chapter 3

"Surely you didn't think that little emergency meant that we had forgotten our earlier conversation." Nishigaki's tray clattered as he set it down on the table.

"Right!" Funatsu pulled out the chair next to him and plopped down.

Naoki grimaced. "I suppose I shouldn't have said anything."

"But you did!" Nishigaki aimed his chopsticks at the intern. "And I am highly offended that you, Mr.-Do-Not-Approach-Me-Unless-You-Are-Speaking-Of-Serious-Things, have an extremely close relationship with the glorious Ai-Koko."

"We are childhood...friends," Naoki stated once Nishigaki finished his bombastic oration.

Like a bloodhound on the scent, he barked, "The engagement?"

"A joke among us. A long-standing joke."

"So you are not actually serious, eh?" The heartthrob winked. "Then you will have no objection if I pursue her acquaintance."

"Perhaps I should mention that she does not particularly care for the nickname," he said drily,

His friend leaned forward. "So you _will_ introduce me to her?"

"Me also!" put in Funatsu.

"I thought you were enamored of Mercenary Marina," observed Nishigaki, irritated at the thought of competition.

"Yes," he shrugged, "but she doesn't pay me much attention, you know."

"And what makes you think that Ai-Koko would?" he challenged

"Maybe if I appear to be interested in someone else, it will make Marina take another look at me."

"That may be, but make sure not to cramp my style." He turned to Naoki. "If she doesn't like the tabloid name, how does she prefer to be called?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait until you're introduced." Naoki stood with (for him) a grumpy expression and headed to the tray return.

Nishigaki narrowed his eyes. "Methinks the 'joke' is not that amusing to Dr. Irie," he drawled to Funatsu. He shrugged. "Never mind. The goddess would never prefer that expressionless automaton over me!"

The other doctor wisely did not make vocal his thoughts. _Every nurse in this hospital has, so why should Ai-Koko be any different?_

* * *

Mr. Aihara had taken a little convincing, but Mrs. Irie had been an excellent mathematician in school and explained how the income from the modeling session would allow at least one of his debts to be discharged. "Not that we want you to leave us, Ai-san, but I know that the bills weigh heavily upon you."

"Okay, Missus, I'll agree, as long as you stay with her at all times," he admonished.

"As if I would neglect my dear Kotoko-chan!" she gasped.

* * *

The girl's first modeling experience at Hoshizora's studio did not begin auspiciously.

"What has happened?" wailed the photographer. "Not only does she not have that delighted expression, but she doesn't even appear to be happy!"

Indeed, Kotoko was almost scowling at the stuffed animal that was poised to be a top seller for the holiday season, _if_ the advertising worked out. "It has a funny nose," she sniffed.

"Yes, dear Kotoko-chan," a frazzled Mrs. Irie hugged her shoulders and tried for the thirteenth time that afternoon, "but please look as if you like it!"

The girl stuck her bottom lip out even farther. While her mouth made no sound, her stomach certainly did.

The matron lit up with inspiration. "Why, Kotoko-chan, you're hungry, aren't you?"

She nodded decisively, and the photographer straightened as he sensed that a breakthrough was imminent.

"I'll tell you what," Mrs. Irie whispered loudly, "I'll buy you that super-duper-delicious ice cream when we leave, but you have to do something for me first."

"What?" Her eyes were bright.

"Look at this—this—" her hand waved, "whatever this is—"

"Alpaca," the photographer's assistant offered.

"—as if it was a great big bowl of ice cream!"

"Choklit sauce?"

"_Lots_ of chocolate sauce," she nodded.

Kotoko turned back to the until-now reviled toy. A smile slowly split her face until almost all that could be seen of her features were her teeth, the left front one missing. She suddenly grabbed and hugged the animal, swaying back and forth almost in ecstasy.

His elation evident, Hoshizora's camera clicked rapidly as he leapt up and down for different angles.

Luckily he managed to capture the money shot before Kotoko so far forgot herself as to gnaw on the alpaca's ear.

* * *

With that one campaign, Kotoko's modeling career took off. After several other still-shot advertising jobs, she was featured in a commercial with other children and totally outshone them with her natural exuberance. Not long after that she was approached for a small role in a popular drama.

Until that point, Mrs. Irie had felt herself fully capable of handling the little girl's career, but this level of show business was far out of her ken. Her husband stepped in with the nephew of a longtime Pandai worker who was just breaking out on his own as a theatrical agent. Saeki Dylan charmed Kotoko with his light hair and teasing manner and Mrs. Irie with his ability to cajole top dollar for his client's services.

The lady had a busy schedule with ferrying Kotoko from school to English class to jobs but relished every moment of it. All that came to an end when she found herself pregnant just before Kotoko was to begin a larger-than-before role as a recurring character.

"What shall I do, Saeki-san?" she wailed. "I can't desert my dear Kotoko-chan, but this baby," she paused to sniff a scented handkerchief, "has me nauseous for most of the day!"

"Never mind, Irie-san," he assured her. "I will come up with something. You need to concentrate on your own health."

* * *

True to his word, he found the perfect solution. His own mother, a widow, had been an elementary schoolteacher in America prior to her marriage. While on a bicycle tour of rural Japan, she had run into the senior Saeki, whose weak lungs had forced him to seek fresher air. Walking on the wrong side of the road, mind blank with boredom, he had been immediately smitten by the comely foreigner who had landed on top of him. Shortly thereafter they married and later welcomed their son into the world, but the air in Tokyo had already done too much damage. Dylan and his mother lost him shortly before the young man's college graduation.

Not only did Saeki Julie take to the young girl immediately, her educational background quickly resolved several schedule problems. "I am fully able to tutor Kotoko in both regular subjects and English," she assured Mr. Aihara and the Iries. "In this way she can learn while waiting on set for her scenes and provide flexibility for the filmmakers."

"If she is available when needed," Dylan put in, "it is more likely that she will be given preference, when all other things are equal."

Mr. Aihara mulled this over and then called Kotoko in from the kitchen. He explained the proposal and added, "This will mean lots of work, daughter. Are you sure you want to do it?"

She set her jaw. "Yes, I do, Otosan. I like it and I'm good at this, even if I'm not so great at schoolwork."

Naoki, who had followed her in, snorted behind her. His smirking expression was quickly wiped from his face at his mother's glare.

"We'll just see about that, Kotoko-chan," Mrs. Saeki said. "Since you will be my only student, you can ask me about anything you don't understand."

"Plus," Dylan added, "she was in amateur theatre in school, so she can help Kotoko rehearse."

Shortly thereafter a new contract was signed, which gave the widow permission to transport Kotoko and to approve medical treatment.

"Ah, Kotoko-chan!" Mrs. Irie sniffed as she put her to bed that night. "I feel like I'm giving you up!"

"No, you're not." Kotoko snuggled next to her and patted the small abdominal bump. "You have to take care of my little sister here!"

The two spent several minutes more talking about pink nursery decorations and future tea parties with the gestating Irie.

* * *

To Naoki's relief, his mother provided him with a male sibling. He at last believed that he had the advantage over his 'sister'.

Although Mrs. Irie was dismayed at the birth of another son (of course she loved her child, but he had those 'dangly bits'), Kotoko did not hold his gender against him. She enjoyed singing him to sleep and spent as much time playing with him as her schedule allowed. With her newly designated allowance, which Mrs. Saeki had negotiated with her father, every few days she brought home a toy for him.

She did not neglect Naoki with these gifts but selected (with assistance, to be honest) new books for the boy. When he asked why he was included, she declared, "Someday _you_ will make money and buy things for _me_."

"What?" he asked.

"When we are married, silly!"

"Are you still on that?" he groaned loudly. However much he protested, he could occasionally be found 'playing house' with her, Yuuki acting as their child. (Not that he would have ever admitted that to his classmates.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Living with Iri-chan and the Missus again?" Mr. Aihara was skeptical about the plan. "Won't that just move the problem to their house?"

"It shouldn't," Kotoko replied. "We've always kept the Irie family out of my official biography. Have you had any problems at the restaurant today?"

"Not the kind you're asking about, since you go by another name. Hold on a sec." He covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "Kinnosuke, quit arguing with Odawara and get your butt to peeling the radishes!" he yelled. "Sorry, daughter," he continued in a quieter tone, "it's a little noisy here."

"That's okay, Otosan. So, is it all right with you?"

"Sure, sure," he complied. "I'll come straight over after work tonight and sneak in our house early tomorrow morning to pack some clothes."

"Now, if you see anyone suspicious hanging around," she cautioned, "you let me know and we'll send a car for you."

"Don't worry, honey," he laughed, "this old dog still has a few tricks left in him."

* * *

"Dylan-san!" Kotoko looked at from playing with two-year-old Yuuki to greet the man. "Why are you here today?"

"I have an important offer for you and I needed to speak to your father," he answered with a smile.

"Another job?" She leaped up and tugged on his arm. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Not until Aihara-san agrees," he chided.

Meanwhile, the boy toddled over and began to pull her sleeve. "No!" he shouted. "_My_ Ai-Koko!"

"What?" Dylan bent down and grinned at the child. "Are we jealous, then?"

Yuuki frowned at him and kept a tight grip on her. "Mine!"

"I know," she hugged him, "I'm right here, Yuuki-kun."

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Naoki stared at his mother and Kotoko, leaning against the door to his father's study.

"Hush, Onii-chan!" Mrs. Irie waved him into silence.

Shrugging, the boy sat down on the steps a few meters away, next to his brother, who was sleepily sucking his thumb. Naoki pulled the digit out of his mouth and wiped it off with the bottom of his shirt while keeping an eye on the females.

* * *

"It's a marvelous chance for her, Aihara-san."

"But to have her live away from me…" The older man shook his head slowly. "I see her little enough as it is."

"The studio is in Nagano, which is a too far to travel every day. I assure you that she will have at least one day every week to come home. Although, if they are shooting at a distant location, that may not be possible. But I promise that my mother will be with her at all times." Dylan pressed his point home. "The director really, _really_ wants Kotoko for this show. Not only will it be entertaining, but the sports aspect of it will be educational and possibly encourage more children to participate in athletics."

"Well," Mr. Aihara stroked his chin, "only if my baby wants to—"

The study door burst open. "I do, I do, Otosan!" Kotoko shouted. Mrs. Irie caught herself on the door frame and managed not to fall into the room. She gave the men a shaky grin and wave before following the girl in.

"Daughter!" he chided. "This is talk for adults."

"But it's about me," she declared, arms akimbo. "Shouldn't I have some say in it?"

Mr. Irie leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "She does have a point, Ai-chan. She has been acting long enough to know if she wants to do it."

"I suppose so," his childhood friend sighed before reaching to embrace his daughter. "Just don't forget your old dad when you're out hobnobbing with the stars."

"Silly!" She laughed as she gave him a loud kiss.

Naoki blinked and dropped his brother's hand, ignoring the fact that Yuuki immediately stuck his thumb back in his mouth. "Kotoko's leaving?" he whispered.

"_My_ Ai-Koko," his brother murmured as he snuggled against him.

* * *

Dylan had decided that, for the privacy of both families, to christen her with a stage name. "How about Aira Kotoko?" he proposed. "It's not much of a difference, but enough to frustrate all but the most annoying members of the press."

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Mr. Aihara had asked, scratching his head.

"I have a feeling about this role," he stated mysteriously.

* * *

As it turned out, his instincts were on target. Kotoko's part in the sports-centric family show was her break-out role. As the youngest child and only daughter of a coach, she appeared in all of the episodes of its four-year run.

The first year she was able to enjoy the promised weekly visit with the family, but that all changed with the second season. Due to her burgeoning popularity, no less than five plots centered around her character. During that time, she and Mrs. Saeki became so close that the girl referred to her as 'Obasama'.

Another benefit of the show was a result of the required physical training. The constant exercise meant that she never went through an awkward stage with puberty. Instead, the entire nation watched as she blossomed into a slim, coordinated young woman.

Her homecomings were always joyous occasions, with Yuuki racing his mother to greet her, both of them shouting her name at the top of their lungs. The two men were more subdued in their welcomes, but as time went by she noticed that Naoki became more and more distant. As this was disquieting to her for some reason, eventually she asked Mrs. Irie for the cause.

"I haven't the slightest idea," his mother waved her hand. "It's been this way ever since he got to middle school. Must be hormones," she muttered quietly.

Kotoko (being Kotoko) was not willing for this situation to continue.

* * *

Responding to loud pounding on his door, Naoki called out, "Enter."

Kotoko stomped over to his desk and smacked the back of his head.

"Hey!" he protested. "Did you learn these manners by living away from us?"

"Well," she answered, diverted by his question, "I did have to stand up for myself. Those boys," she referred to the actors who had portrayed her brothers, "were full of jokes and tricks. No, no!" she waved her hand, "don't distract me! You," she pointed between his eyes, "are acting funny. What's up?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said, returning his attention to his desk.

She spun his chair back around. "Just like that! Being all silent and cold whenever I come visit. Okasan thinks it's a horseman, but I don't get it—"

It took Naoki a minute to understand. "_Hormones_, Kotoko. Like in puberty."

"Oh, _that. _Is it different for boys?"

He snorted into his hand. "Yeah, it probably is. Puberty, huh?" His eyes lost focus. "I didn't mean to act different at home."

"Trust me, you have." Kotoko settled herself on his bed. "So, what made you change and where?"

"Um," he looked away, pink tinging his cheekbones, "it's a little embarrassing."

"Come on, Naoki," she laughed, "nothing could be more embarrassing than those old pictures of us in matching outfits."

"You have the right of that," he agreed. "Okay, can you keep this from Mom? You know how crazy she can get at times."

Kotoko used her thumb and forefinger to zip her lips and then nodded.

"Well, ever since I started middle school..." his voice trailed off.

"Yes?" She leaned forward.

"Girls have started to bug me!" he spat out rapidly. "Urgh!" He covered his face. "That sounds so silly."

"Bug you, _how?_" she queried.

"Well, giving me love letters and Valentine chocolates and stuff. Who asked them to?" he complained.

"Ah," she nodded, "this is what Obasama meant when she said that girls develop earlier than boys." She grinned at him. "They are ready for a boyfriend but you are not ready for a girlfriend."

"Is that all it is?" he asked. "But how do I stop them?"

"What have you done so far?"

"I tell them I don't want it and try to ignore them afterwards, but others keep coming."

"So you end up doing that to all the girls then? Hmm," she rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "you must appear to be a cold tsundere, and that keeps attracting them. Those guys in manga tend to get all the girls," she nodded at him.

Horrified, he gaped at her. "You mean, I'm _encouraging_ them by doing that?"

"Yep. Each one of them probably believes that she will be the one to warm up your cold heart."

He pulled his hair in anguish. "Everyone tells me I'm a genius, but I went about it all wrong. Kotoko," he begged her, "what should I do now?"

She grinned widely at the sight of the one who normally had all the answers asking her for advice. "What you should have done from the beginning. Tell them that you already have your marriage partner picked out and that they're wasting their time."

"As if I'd ever do that!" he yelled as he chased her from his room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yuuki-kun!"

"Kotoko?" His book bag dropped with a bang. "What are you doing here?" he asked as she rushed over to envelop him in a huge hug.

"Moving back in! What do you think of that?" she pronounced, smacking a loud kiss on his cheek.

"Aw, Onee-chan," he whined, struggling to slip free. "Aren't I a little old for that?"

"You and your brother!" She sniffed as she released him. "Hormones and puberty… Hey! When did you get taller than me?"

"While you were away in America," he replied with a grin. "Wait a minute—moving back in?"

"Yep. There was a little problem with reporters so Otosan and I are hiding out for the time being. Dylan is bound and determined to get to the bottom of the leak."

"Well, whether he solves it or not, you're welcome to stay however long you like. Forever, if I had my way!" Mrs. Irie called from the kitchen. "Now you just get your things upstairs, young man, and finish your homework early." Yuuki rolled his eyes, and Kotoko stifled a giggle. "We're having a feast to celebrate your sister's homecoming!"

* * *

"Going to America?" Mr. Aihara's mournful question was almost drowned out by Mrs. Irie's wail. Her husband shushed her, and her two sons rolled their eyes at the same time as if choreographed.

"Yes." Dylan leaned forward in his chair. "A major studio is filming a dramatization of the Japanese internment camps during World War II. They want to be—how shall I put it?—politically and ethnically correct with casting. Of course," he shrugged, "it doesn't hurt that Kotoko is fluent in English."

"That's thanks to Obasama," the teenager put in, seated at her father's side.

Dylan nodded at the appreciative acknowledgment of his mother's efforts.

Sensing his daughter's desire to take on the role, Mr. Aihara sighed. "How long will she be gone?"

"At least five or six months." Dylan's mouth twisted. "It will be a multi-part series, and she will be needed for publicity after filming."

"Publicity?!" Mrs. Irie's hands were clasped. "Do you mean television talk shows?"

"Yes, ma'am, and public appearances. If the drama is successful, they are also hopeful of some guest roundtables at colleges."

"How can she do that when she hasn't even graduated high school?" Yuuki queried.

"She—and the rest of the cast—will be taking a crash course at the university level on that particular period of history even before they begin to roll the cameras."

"Plus, Obasama has been cramming me on the United States corre—, corri—" Her brow furrowed.

"Curriculum?" suggested Naoki.

"That's it! And while I'm over there I can take the American G.E.D. test," Kotoko announced proudly.

"What's that, dear?" Mrs. Irie asked.

"It will grant her the equivalency of a high school diploma," Dylan put in. "Her official home-schooling will be at an end once she passes it."

"You'll be taking the test in English?" asked Naoki. At her nod, he grinned, "Good job!" Yuuki frowned at his older brother's support of the offer; he wasn't quite sure that he approved of his big sister going so far away.

Dylan slapped palms to his knees. "Now, back to the matter at hand. Aihara-san, will you allow Kotoko to take this role?"

Her father blew his nose then gave a little smile. "There would be no living with her if I refused it. Right, daughter?"

* * *

When Naoki lowered the hem of his shirt after wiping his face, he blinked and stopped dead in his tracks. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"That's a fine welcome," Kotoko pouted and patted the spot next to her on the ground.

Obediently, he seated himself. "Sorry, it's just a surprise. Mom, for once, didn't squeak a word about your return."

"That's because she didn't know." She hunched her shoulders and giggled. "I'm surprised someone didn't call the police, as loud as she screamed when she opened the door this morning."

"So what's it been—a year now?"

"Pretty much." She stretched out her legs next to his, frowning when she saw that they barely reached his calves. "There were lots of interviews, and Dylan found me several guest shots on some dramas."

"We heard about that." He elbowed her. "International star 'Ai-Koko'."

"Shh! Keep it quiet!" she warned, finger to her lips. "I don't want to be recognized here."

"So that's why you're wearing Mom's floppiest hat and sunshades." She nodded. "Well, maybe they'll work better for you than her." Mrs. Irie, having winkled out of Kotoko the reason for Naoki's teenage moodiness, had made it her hobby to stalk him at school, camera in hand, on the lookout for predatory females. Of course, standing out like a sore thumb in that outfit, it never took long for her son to chase her off in irritation.

"I can't grab the attention here. After all, it's _your_ day to shine."

"It's just the fall sports festival," he pointed out.

"Is it not that important to you? Is that why you only came in second in the 100-meter run?"

"I prefer to excel in academics. That one over there," he pointed to the crowing winner, "will be lucky to graduate, much less go to college. Let the Class F students have their day of glory."

"Class F?"

"Our school separates classes by ability. I'm in Class A, if that gives you a hint."

"Oh," she replied then shrugged. "If I'd stayed in school, I'd probably have been in F."

"Quite possible. Speaking of school," he teased, "what's this I hear about you needing an English dialect coach for that series? I thought you were so proud of your pronunciation."

Kotoko covered her eyes. "It's because of where Obasama is from! They said they couldn't have a Japanese girl speaking like a Southern belle!"

Throwing back his head, Naoki laughed heartily. "Well, your education has certainly been more interesting than mine."

"This is your senior year, isn't it?" She stuck out her tongue. "I passed my test, so you have to call _me_ 'sempai' now!"

"Brat," he grinned back at her.

* * *

"Didja see how I humiliated that nerd Irie?" Kinnosuke boasted to his classmates.

"Give it up," one girl ordered. "He was only a half meter behind you."

"Not much of a humiliation in my book," her friend snickered.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to him in the relay," he countered. "So take _that_, Jinko."

She tossed aside the sweaty towel which he had thrown on her. "Yes, but most of Class A keep their noses stuck in books. Irie-kun is almost the only one who participates in a sport. Right, Satomi?"

"Mm-hm." The taller girl's eyes were narrowed.

"Bah! Sissy tennis!" he scoffed. "As if that dweeb could possibly measure up to a stud-muffin like me!"

"Sissy or not, he has a very attractive girl sitting next to him right now. Something is a little familiar about her…"

"What?!" He spun around. "How come that egghead gets all the attention?" He flung down his first-place pennant.

"Face it, Kin-chan," Jinko stated, "ever since Moe-chan turned you down freshman year because she was ga-ga over Irie-kun, you've had it in for him. He's never done anything personal to you."

"It still grinds my gears," he groused. "Wonder what they're talkin' about?"

* * *

"So," Naoki took a swig of water, "you and your co-star are really dating, and it's not just tabloid gossip?"

Kotoko nodded. "We were attracted to each other during the filming, but we decided to wait until it was complete before making a decision about going out." Kotoko's character in the internment series had a tragic love affair with another detainee. When the co-stars appeared at events together after the show began airing, the paparazzi had gone wild. That was when Dylan had suggested Yuuki's nickname for her; 'Ai-Koko' could be loosely translated as 'Here's Love', which certainly suited the situation.

Clearing his throat, he managed, "So you're my sempai in that, also."

"Whose fault is that?" She glanced around. "This school is full of cute girls. I'm surprised you haven't hooked up with one of them yet."

"Remember what I told you about junior high?" She nodded. "It got even worse in high school."

"I told you that you should just tell them—"

He placed a finger over her lips. "Not that again. No," he leaned back on his arms, "if I smile at one of them, then the next day at school the gossip has us dating."

"Mr. Irresistible," she whispered. "Must be tough."

He glared at her. "I thought I had found an intelligent, reasonable friend during the tennis nationals, but she was just as bad. I ended up having to block her number before she got the message."

"I didn't know." Her expression was sober. "So, you have no 'just friends' who are girls?"

"You're the only one," he admitted.

"Then I'm honored." She hugged his arm. "Even though we're no longer engaged—"

"You've advanced that quickly?" he interjected, eyes widening.

"Well, no, but I'm not a two-timer," she explained.

Mrs. Irie interrupted his snort of laughter to remind him that his next event was approaching. "Go out there and show them what Iries are made of!" she ordered as she shoved him in the right direction.

"As if _you'd_ know," he muttered, "since you're only one by marriage."

"Now, Kotoko-chan," she turned to the younger woman and straightened the hat, "why don't we go get a good spot to watch Onii-chan's race?"

"Sure. I'd like somewhere near the finish line."

* * *

"Yo, Irie!"

Naoki turned to face Kinnosuke as they awaited their batons for the final leg. "Yes?"

"Who's the babe with you?"

"Babe? Oh, you mean the young lady?" he stalled, hoping the arrival of the third runners would end the conversation.

"Yeah, if you want to get persnickety with language."

"I would call it 'polite' instead of persnickety."

"Tell ya what. After I beat your pansy ass—_again!_—I'll take her off your hands and show her what a real man is made of!" He cackled as he set off, the Class F runner at least twenty meters ahead of Naoki's team.

"Why, that neanderthal!" Naoki's teeth ground. Once the baton was slapped into his palm he emptied his mind of distracting thoughts and put all effort into his strides.

* * *

"Oh, look, Okasan! Naoki is gaining on that guy who beat him earlier!"

"What? Where?" The taller woman was suddenly separated from Kotoko as a rush of females crowded the edge of the track, pushing the girl forward.

"Wait a minute!" she cried before one last shove had her face hitting the dirt.

Unfortunately, it was just past the finish line, and Naoki, at his limit after passing Kinnosuke, tripped and landed on her, knocking out any breath that was left in her lungs.

He quickly rolled off and shook her still form. "Kotoko?"

When she groaned and tried to raise herself, he realized that her concealing hat had flown several meters away.

Mrs. Irie finally thrust herself through the staring crowd. "Onii-chan! How is my baby?"

"I think she's just winded, Ma," he replied. "I'll take her to the infirmary." He turned his back to the groggy girl. "Hop on!"

"No, no," his mother cried. "Do the princess carry! Do the princess carry!"

"Really?" He glared at her. "Unnecessary and unwise." He whispered to Kotoko, "Hide your face against my shoulder if you don't want to be recognized."

She obeyed, and he stood as if not carrying any burden.

"Hey, Irie!" Kinnosuke shouted after him. "Taking her away? What kind of sportsmanship is that?!"

Naoki turned and speared him with a glance. "I thought you were only going to go after her if you _won_ the race. So who's the poor sport now?"

The Class F anchor's fists shook with rage as his teammates jeered at the comeback.

* * *

"What's the verdict, Doc?" Kotoko gave a shaky laugh ten minutes later after she endured an almost professional examination.

"Skinned knees, maybe a sprained ankle," she winced as Naoki manipulated it, "and some dirt on your face." He wiped her cheek carefully. "You were lucky that none of the track gravel ground itself into your skin. I'd hate for your career to come to a crashing halt due to a scar."

"Well, with you taking care of me, I wasn't worried a bit."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. All those times we 'played house' with Yuuki-kun, you'd pretend he was hurt and in the hospital." She giggled into her hand. "Remember the time you used up a whole box of unicorn bandages?"

He smiled as the scene was instantly recalled. "Mom was so mad. Of course, I did that so I wouldn't have to wear one of those embarrassing things if I became injured."

She sobered. "You'd really make a good doctor, Naoki."

"Well," his eyes shifted, "you know that Dad has his heart set on me taking over Pandai."

She patted his hand. "I think that he'd be happy no matter what you did, as long as you enjoyed it."

"I might like business." His shoulder rose in a half-shrug.

"Just think about it, would you?" She placed a hand on his cheek. "I want you to be as happy in your work as I am in mine. Promise?"

"Okay, Kotoko, I will. Now," he swept the debris into the trash container and cocked his head towards the open door, "I do believe I hear the dulcet tones of my mother down the hallway."


	6. Chapter 6

"Greetings, Tsushima-sensei," Dylan spoke into the phone. After a pause, he added, "Yes, Aira-san is looking forward to the project. She arrived back in Tokyo around noon today. You already knew?" He frowned as the director elaborated then said through gritted teeth, "When and how did _that _come about? No, I'm not pleased, and no, I don't think it will make for good publicity. It's old news, and that is where it is going to stay." He listened some more and added, "I assure you that I speak for Aira-san. No, she will not drop out of the picture; she is a professional and will act as such. For the sake of your project, let us hope that _he_ remembers how to do so."

* * *

"What fun it was to have a family meal again!" Mrs. Irie handed out the teacups in the den after dinner. "It's too bad that Onii-chan had to suddenly work late, but he should be home soon."

"Well, the life of a doctor means that unexpected schedule changes happen all the time," Kotoko reminded her then chuckled. "Kind of like being in my field." She turned to Yuuki. "Aren't you glad that you're headed for normal business life and stable hours?"

He snorted. "Yeah, right! Dealing with negotiations over late dinners, hashing out contracts until who knows when—"

"All right, all right!" she laughed. "I get it! Every career has its drawbacks." She patted his knee. "This _is_ what you wanted to do, right?"

"Sure." He smiled back at her. "I've enjoyed my summer internships with Dad, and he gives me weekly updates on the weekends."

"Yes, it took us quite off-guard when Nao suddenly informed us that he would prefer the medical field in his second year of college. Of course, that was right after Yuuki collapsed at home, so I suppose that might have influenced him." Mr. Irie chuckled before sipping his tea.

Yuuki leaned over and whispered to Kotoko, "I think a little bird might have been encouraging him for awhile."

"What are you two talking about? Oh, there's the door." Mrs. Irie checked the security screen. "It's Saeki-san, Kotoko. Were you expecting him?"

"No," she rose, "he probably just wants to make sure I'm settling in okay. I'll go."

Dylan had a concerned expression when she opened the door and refused to enter after noticing the family in the room behind the foyer. "Do you think you could step outside for a few minutes?" he asked quietly before waving at the others. "I just need to discuss a little boring entertainment business with her!"

"What's wrong, Dylan?" she queried as they walked to the corner of the fenced entryway.

"It's Ranmaru," he spat out.

Kotoko froze. "What?"

"Somehow his agent has managed to convince the producer that this project would not only be the perfect vessel to reintroduce him to the acting world but would provide great publicity for the romantic reunion of star-crossed lovers."

"The nerve!" She stamped her foot. "Stars had nothing to do with it."

"Isn't that the truth? And—can you believe his gall?—he actually thought he could snag the romantic lead part!"

"But that's—"

"Tsushima-sensei laughed in his face at that, but the producer still forced him into the cast. He now plays the nurse who tries to make you see reason instead of Shindou Kakeru." Dylan hesitated before he added, placing a hand on her shoulder, "There's more. I reviewed the security footage from outside your house. He was the one behind the paparazzi ambush."

"What?"

"He spoke to them about how he would rush in to save you from them—he even had a bouquet of roses—and then help you inside. I suppose he promised them an exclusive about the resumption of your relationship."

"A relationship that he destroyed himself!"

"I bet he even orchestrated the airport fiasco. I'll check with some of my media contacts."

Kotoko waved her hand. "No need. Ran's fingerprints are all over...this." Her voice slowed as she focused on someone over his shoulder.

Bracing himself for the worst, Dylan was relieved to see that it was only Naoki, concern written on his features. "Is that true? Is that bastard trying to worm his way back into the spotlight?"

"Don't worry," he stated emphatically. "His plan will not succeed—at least not in the way that he is hoping."

"Kotoko," Naoki asked, "is there anything I can do?"

"No," she laughed uneasily, brushing a lock of hair behind an ear, "you won't have to rescue me this time."

* * *

The triumphant return to Japan of the two lovers in the American miniseries was touted in all the media. The clamor intensified after it became noticeable that they shared an affection for each other, and their first job back was in a well-received film with each other as the leads.

For some reason, however, the acting jobs they received during the next year received a markedly different reception. It could have been Dylan's superior skill at choosing roles for his client and surrogate niece, but the end result was jealousy on the part of Tora Ranmaru.

Close observers marked signs of strain around her eyes when they were together, although she masked it brilliantly in front of interviewers and photographers. As time went on, they made fewer 'public date' appearances, causing magazine headlines and Internet flurries about the condition of their relationship. Kotoko skillfully redirected queries when asked directly, although with Dylan she admitted that there were 'problems', but she wasn't ready to share them yet.

* * *

Things came to a head on the day that she was scheduled to be a presenter at the Japanese Entertainment Awards.

Dylan received a frantic call from Mrs. Irie. "Kotoko-chan has locked herself in her room and is crying her eyes out!" she informed him.

"Whoa, calm down. Do you know what set her off?"

"I heard her phone ring, and then she was shouting something. I couldn't tell exactly what was being said because she closed the door, but I recognized the ring tone. It was _him!_" Mrs. Irie had never warmed to Ranmaru due to her still-as-yet-unrealized dream of an Aihara/Irie match.

"All right." He stood from his desk. "I will be there within the hour. Do _not_ let her leave."

* * *

Dylan patted Mrs. Irie's shoulder and whispered, "Let me handle this. Go downstairs and make her some snacks."

Once the matron left, he called through the door, "Kotoko?" After waiting several seconds for a response, he continued, "I believe now is the right time to tell me about those problems you wouldn't discuss before."

The tip of her nose was red and her eyes were swollen when she opened the door and silently nodded him in. He tried not to show his dismay at her appearance and gave her a brief hug. She stepped back and gave a watery smile. "It's over."

"Well, I'd hope so if he could put you in such a state. What happened?"

"The long or short version?"

"Better make it the short. You have an appointment in," he checked his watch, "four hours."

Gesturing at her countenance, she asked, "You really think this face is going anywhere?"

"Talk," he ordered.

Kotoko sighed. "Okay. Ran has been, well, jealous of my success. You know that he was more famous than me before we acted together, and since then it seems the public is more interested in me."

"It's an old story," Dylan cut in. "Several movies have been made about it."

"I know, but it's different when it happens to you. He tried making snippy belittling remarks about me or my acting jobs." When Dylan hissed, she said, "Stupid, isn't it? I lived with a snarky boy for most of my life, although Naoki _has_ improved lately." She shook her head. "Anyway, when that didn't work, he began drinking a little too much. It started out with just one extra each night, then two. Sometimes I'd swear that he was already half-buzzed before picking me up."

"Thank goodness you always had a driver," he commented. "Was it _only_ alcohol?"

Kotoko hesitated. "I'm not sure, but I don't think so. There was one time that he was so wired… and today, when I called to remind him that I would be picking him up tonight, he went off on me. Saying that I had already torpedoed his career and now I was trying to castrate him and show him off as a pet. He used such language…" She wiped a tear away.

"I get the picture." He took her hand. "Is it completely over, then?" When she nodded, he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Her eyes widened. "Is this going to cause a problem?"

"The only problem I see is finding an appropriate escort for you tonight. He, for certain, is going to get nowhere near either you or the venue."

"Can't _you_ do it?" she begged.

"Kotoko," he cupped her cheek, "you are a professional actress. Tonight you will look glorious and be so glamorous that every man will wish to be at your side. So, it can't be me; it's well known that my tastes don't run to pretty young things such as you."

"But—"

"No buts." He grinned as the doorbell rang downstairs. "That should be hair and makeup. They will probably shriek and make you lie down with eye poultices until the swelling subsides. And your mother has been preparing refreshments."

"Oh, Dylan!" She hugged him. "You make this sound so easy."

"That's my job, sweetheart." He pulled out of her embrace at the knock on the door. "Now, it's time for you to start thinking about being in the spotlight tonight."

* * *

Mrs. Irie paused in the process of refilling Dylan's coffee. "Don't bleat any more excuses! Get him into rehab and make sure he is aware of this new reality he has created. If he says anything other than the separation was a mutual decision, there will be a restraining order on him before he can take his next piss."

She could hold her tongue no longer. "Saeki-san! Language!" she scolded once he ended the call.

"Sorry, ma'am." He nodded as he raised his cup. "I apologize for taking over your living room."

"If it's for my dear Kotoko-chan, I'd give you the house and live in Yuuki-kun's treehouse."

Dylan chuckled. "I don't believe that will be necessary."

"Is there anything more I can do?"

Sighing, he answered, "Only if you can provide me with a believable replacement for that handsome asshole."

"I'm home!" Naoki called out as he entered. "What?" he asked warily when both heads swiveled to stare at him.

* * *

The press was agog over the 'mystery man' who assisted Kotoko out of the limousine that evening.

"Where is Ranmaru?" the boldest photographer shouted.

"Tora-san and I have decided that our best relationship is that of friends," she admitted smilingly as cameras flashed.

"Then who's _he?" _was the follow-up question.

"Another friend," she replied. When she squeezed Naoki's hand, he understood the signal to move inside the building and placed his arm around her waist to guide her.

Unanswered questions followed them as they departed for the security-guarded entrance.

* * *

"Thank goodness that's over!" she declared as she removed her heels in the Irie foyer hours later.

"Let me take that before you drop it." Naoki relieved her of the 'Most Popular Female Actor' statuette and placed it on the fireplace mantel. "Congratulations on your award."

"Thanks." She hobbled over and flopped onto the couch. "It would have really been nasty if _he_ had been with me there."

"Why?" He seated himself beside her. "Because he wasn't even nominated in his category?"

"Yes." She sighed, "How much did Dylan tell you before he railroaded you into this?"

"Just that there was an emergency and that I was being conscripted. Thank goodness I managed to let him know I had a tux of my own before he shoved me out the door to find a rental."

Kotoko laughed. "That's right; you have to attend those formal Pandai functions, don't you?"

Naoki grimaced. "They're not exactly to my taste, but at least I had the wardrobe to assist you tonight. Does this mean that your first love is over?"

"First love? Oh—Ran." Leaning back onto the cushions and staring at the ceiling, she admitted, "It was probably over a long time ago, but I didn't want to see it. I think I'll take a break from the craziness called 'love' for awhile."

"I suppose that means I'm going to be a bachelor that much longer," he teased.

She turned to him. "You still haven't found someone?"

He pinched her nose. "No one can measure up to you, 'former fiancée."

Tears suddenly welled in her eyes. "Thank you so much for taking on this task tonight. It was easy to keep on an even keel with you by my side."

"It was my pleasure, Kotoko." He pulled out his handkerchief and dried her cheeks.

"You were so gentle with me, just like a doctor should be. Is there anything I can do to convince you?"

"Kotoko, I—" He broke off when she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. They stared at each other when they separated. "What—?"

"I'm sorry." She scrambled to her feet. "I shouldn't have done that. Please forget it!"

As he watched her run upstairs, stumbling in her haste, he ran a hand through his hair, disarranging the waxed coiffure which had been forced on him by Dylan's professionals. "Forget it? Kotoko, you _know_ my memory."

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me for ending the chapter there!


	7. Chapter 7

Kotoko sat with Naoki as he ate his rewarmed dinner. "So, I'm supposed to pick your brain about being a doctor."

He swallowed then laughed. "I'm flattered, but I must warn you that there's a line of physicians at the hospital, just waiting to volunteer."

Scrunching up her nose, she protested, "I'm supposed to be acting, not dealing with fanboys on this job."

"Tough luck," he retorted. "It looks like you'll be doing double duty." After he washed down another bite, he said, "Tell me about the plot."

"Well, it's about a female doctor in her mid-thirties—stop laughing, you dork!" She reached across the table to thump his forehead, but her reach was inadequate.

"You're still so short that you'd need a stool to perform an operation."

"Don't worry," she sighed, "they've already thought about that. Anyway," she shook her head, "the doctor falls in love with her patient—"

"That's a huge no-no right there."

"—and he's almost fifteen years younger than her."

Naoki pounded his chest as a coughing fit overtook him. "Are you trying to shed your wholesome reputation with this film?"

"I'm working on projecting a 'more mature' image," she replied primly.

"At any rate," he wiped his mouth, "for this role you can use _Yuuki _to help you with your lines."

"My love interest isn't THAT young!" she squawked.

He leaned forward and pinched her nose. "You always were easy to rile up."

"That's because you were always the one trying my patience," she retorted, scowling.

"Setting aside matters of the script," he moved food around on his plate, "how do you plan to deal with your ex? Since he is essentially playing that same role in the movie, he likely has several tricks up his sleeve."

Kotoko waved a hand, attempting to project a carefree attitude. "Whatever he comes up with, I'm sure we can counter. Dylan is onto him now."

"My offer is still open, you know." He gave her a crooked grin, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"No," she patted his arm and indicated that he should continue his meal, "your job is too important—both to you and your patients—to be distracted by a momentary hullabaloo."

"I still maintain that you haven't heard the last of him."

"I won't argue with you on that. The question is, when and what will his next move be?"

* * *

Things appeared to settle down after the awards ceremony, due to the absence of the bothersome party. However, once the actor completed his stay at the exclusive 'spa', the Ranmaru problem reared its ugly head once more.

While the media's interest had subsided when Kotoko continued to reiterate the 'just good friends' line, regarding both her former boyfriend and Naoki, the actor began to give interviews hinting that Kotoko had not only dumped him when he was in trouble but had actually conspired to smear him in the press.

"How does he get away with saying this?" she cried to Dylan. "I did no such thing!"

"I know, sweetheart."

"I thought he was supposed to leave me alone! Can't we sue him or something?"

"Technically, he has not approached you in person, but this is definitely a form of persecution. He probably hopes for retaliation from you to raise his profile. I wonder…?"

"What? Do you have another idea?"

"What do you think about making a strategic retreat and let this slowly die of attrition?"

"Huh?"

"There have been several inquiries from Hollywood about you. How do you feel about returning to the United States for awhile? I'm sure my mother is up for the trip."

* * *

It didn't take long for Kotoko to be cast as a major character in 'Space Sentinel', a science fiction television show. When the series rocketed to the top of the ratings, she was faced with an unprecedented level of celebrity. The American popular press, more jaded about addiction and breakups, barely registered what had been such a scandal in Japan. Plus, she no longer had to be referred to as 'Ai-Koko', the once-joyous nickname which now only reminded her of a love that had soured.

Despite weekly video chats with Mrs. Irie and the family, the matron pleaded for the young woman to return. She simply replied that she would once it was 'safe'. Or, more likely, as she admitted to herself, when she felt better able to deal with the situation.

That is not to say that they never saw each other. Twice a year they would 'split the difference' and get together in Hawaii. Being deep into medical school by that time, Naoki was never able to take those trips, but Mr. Aihara and Mrs. Irie always did. The brief time with her daughter only made the older woman harangue her even more, but Kotoko held firm to her resolution of distance as an offensive tactic.

Between television seasons, Kotoko made several films. With a supporting role in two blockbusters and the headliner in an indie movie, her Hollywood star was definitely on the rise. She also made frequent weekend trips as a guest star at fan conventions, where her affable and grateful disposition made her a favorite, and her autograph lines often wrapped around the building.

Safely isolated from being charged with the responsibility for the erratic Ranmaru's behavior, Kotoko was happy to leave her 'man problem' behind in Japan. She easily and quickly made many friends among the cast, several of whom were in their twenties like her. Eventually two of them, one male and one female, moved in with her and Mrs. Saeki, and Dylan's spacious California home was filled with laughter, most especially when he was in residence.

The gossip columns wrote novella-length articles about this living arrangement ('Ménage à Trois in Space' and 'Who Does Jordan Like More: Kotoko or Kira?'), but by now Kotoko was able to let most of the comments roll off her back. She also enjoyed having live-in escorts for public functions. When Kira began dating a backstage engineer in the second year, her outings with Jordan prompted the press to proclaim her the victor. Naturally, rumors of this affair abounded, causing the two to participate in a weekly contest to find the most scandalous canard.

She was disappointed and startled to learn that her character was to die at the end of the fourth season. The only gratification to be found was that she heroically sacrificed herself to save the ship. After going through a slight mourning period of losing her job, she found that this only increased her popularity with the series' devotees, and she was much requested as a guest star on talk shows and various television series.

"At this rate," Dylan informed her, "you could live quite well on your investments and convention income."

She laughed, "That would certainly decrease _your_ salary, wouldn't it?"

He shrugged. "Your success enabled me to look attractive to other clients as well as," he waved a hand, "afford a home here and back in Tokyo. My future—on both sides of the Pacific—is secure. So," he leaned forward and stared at her intensely, "seeing that you can call whatever shots you want in your career, what do you desire?"

After a contemplative moment, she replied, "I'm ready to go home. _And_ continue working," she added.

"In that case," he opened a drawer and handed her a script, "the leading role in this is yours if you want it—no audition required."

"'Constrained Love'? Sounds kinky."

"Not at all. It's a hospital drama."

"Okay," Kotoko nodded then turned to the character summaries. "She's almost ten years older than me!" she protested.

He shrugged. "This is your opportunity to remind Japan that you are no longer a teen sensation but a well-grounded actress."

"But still—"

"This wouldn't be vanity rearing its conceited head now, would it?" he teased.

Snarling at him, she returned to the script, determination written on her face.

* * *

A/N1: No more confusing flashbacks from here on out!

A/N2: Kotoko's series has nothing to do with NBC's 1977 animated show 'The Young Sentinels'/'Space Sentinels'.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dylan, why is the movie filming at Tonan Hospital?"

"Why not? It is extremely convenient for you, right?"

Kotoko snorted. "Of course it is. That's where Naoki is interning."

"Ah, I knew the name sounded familiar for some reason." Dylan's voice was rife with false nonchalance.

She poked him in the ribs. "Give up the pretense. You knew that good and well, didn't you?"

"Yes, darling," he replied, "and that _did_ factor into the decision. Will there be a problem having him nearby?"

"No, of course not." Kotoko frowned. "It's just that I don't want to bother him at work."

"On the contrary, he assured me that he would be willing to do whatever he can to assist you—on or off the job. Of course," he gave a wry smile, "the hospital administration also appreciates the donation the producer has given for the exterior and interior shots."

"Oh, we're not using the sound stage?"

"Apparently, the authenticity of the locale will be utilized as much as possible. Settings away from the hospital, except for outdoors, will be at the studio."

Kotoko shrugged. "Well, those decisions are well above my pay grade. So, I just show up there," she consulted a printout, "in two days?"

"No, I have scheduled a 'special orientation' for you tomorrow with our young Dr. Irie."

"What kind of orientation?" She was suspicious.

"You know this director likes to be as realistic as possible, correct?" When she nodded, he continued, "There are likely to be very...um...gruesome effects during your operation scenes. Of course, what will show in the theatres will be only what he can get away with, but it is likely to be quite bloody."

"You mean, even if all the gore isn't going to be used in the final cut, we still have to stage it?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Afraid so, dear. Dr. Naoki has received permission for you to observe an operation. Not actually in the room, you understand."

"Thanks for that much!"

"Now, play nice. Also," he consulted his phone's calendar, "you will meet your romantic partner at a photo shoot in the afternoon."

"I'm looking forward to it, since I didn't recognize his name; but then, I've been out of the country for a few years." She laughed shortly. "At least it won't be Ran!"

"Remember to call him 'Tora-san' in public. Besides, his scenes aren't scheduled to begin shooting until the end of the week. Damn!" Dylan scowled. "The less said of that bastard, the better. With him on the prowl, I'll most likely have to remain in Japan until the end of filming instead of heading back to the States next week."

"Too bad for you!" she teased.

* * *

"Are you trying to disguise yourself?" Naoki asked the next morning when he met Kotoko at the entrance to the hospital.

"Why?" He indicated her bare face and casual clothes. "Oh, this afternoon I have a photo shoot, and they'll make up and dress me there. I also thought I shouldn't try to stand out too much here."

"I believe you are underestimating the hospital rumor mill."

"Huh?" She blinked as the door opened and then realized that all eyes inside were focused on her. "Now you tell me!" she hissed.

The administration representative was ingratiatingly swarmy as he greeted her, bowing to excess with a toothy smile. Office personnel peeked around corners and through doorways until the annoying conversation was finally brought to a close by Naoki reminding him that the visitor needed to be on time for surgery.

"Don't you have a back door I can sneak in?" she whispered as the elevator doors closed behind them.

"When the full cast and crew are all here, you should be able to blend in fairly well," he assured her.

"So, are we inconveniencing any patients by using the hospital?" she asked, not fully convinced by Dylan's explanation.

"No," he shook his head, "Tonan Hospital had a recent building addition and will be stripping and updating its oldest wing to bring it all up to code. The film crew has done part of the 'deconstruction' by tearing down walls for their set. That area will later become an enlarged gathering and waiting area for family members." He chuckled, "The fee the company paid for that privilege should ensure that they get naming rights to at least a room or two."

"I'm glad the hospital will benefit from it, then." She punched him in the bicep. "I wouldn't want my favorite doctor to work in a substandard place."

"Really, Kotoko," he drawled, "anywhere I'm associated with will _never_ be considered 'substandard'."

"Conceited," she replied with a laugh which ended quickly when she saw his expression as they left the elevator.

"Not particularly," he muttered, "but that doctor over there…" He ran his eyes quickly about the room. "Oh, yes, the self-proclaimed 'hospital heartthrob' is assisting with the surgery we're going to observe. The one headed our way is a different kettle of fish entirely."

"So, Irie, is this the famed Ai-Ko—um, Aira Kotoko?" The young man bowed in introduction. "I am Doctor Funatsu Seichi. Ah, pleased to meet you!" he said the last in a rush.

"Likewise." Kotoko gave him her professional smile. "Are you and Dr. Irie colleagues?"

Startled by the sudden glare sent her companion's direction, she blinked at him when he spat out, "'Colleagues' is almost too friendly a term for our relationship, isn't it, Irie?"

Naoki sighed. "Why must you turn everything into a rivalry, Funatsu? It's a losing cause, in your case," he added with a malicious smile.

"Pay no attention to him!" The doctor surprised Kotoko by taking both hands in his. "Let me assure you that I am willing to assist you," his eyes shot to the side, "in any medical matter you need explaining. Perhaps over dinner?"

"I see." Her hands temporarily out of commission, Kotoko prodded Naoki's foot with one of hers. "How much time do we have before the surgery?"

He glanced at the clock above the nurse's station. "Five minutes."

"Then please get a couple of drinks for us while I get to know this handsome young man better."

"Are you sure you want drinks while watching—"

"Yes, yes! Go!" She waved him away after finally jerking free of the other physician's grip. "Now, Dr. Funatsu," she rummaged in her bag and pulled out her highlighted and sticky-noted script, "we're going to pretend to discuss some medical terminology for the next few minutes."

"Pretend?" He was at a loss.

"You are not interested in me at all." She opened the book and ruffled through the pages.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

Kotoko pointed to a word and leaned towards him. "I saw you check out the nurses watching over there. Which one do you like?"

Flabbergasted, he stuttered, "H-how did you know?"

"I'm an actress," she snapped as she turned some more pages. "I live and breathe facial expressions and body language. Now, spill!"

"Uh, the pretty one."

Kotoko spared another glance their direction. "You'll have to give me more information than that, although I assume you do not refer to the young man in their midst."

"There are actually two men, but—Oh, okay, the one on the left!"

"I see. Now," she slapped the script shut, "let me give you some advice. Getting people jealous is no way to behave in a relationship."

"We really don't have a relationship—yet," he admitted.

"Then allow me to assist you." She laid a hand over his arm.

"How?"

"Why don't you introduce me to that group?"

* * *

"You're handling this a lot better than I thought you would," Naoki commented to Kotoko in the observation chamber.

"Hospital coffee is worse than what's down there." She grimaced as she took another sip. "Don't forget that I was killed in a horror movie and saw lots of grossness. I'm pretending that what's going on is nothing but fake blood and latex."

He chuckled. "Nishigaki will be so distressed that you are dismissing his efforts to show off."

"Which one is he?" Naoki indicated the figure assisting the primary surgeon. She squinted. "I can't see much of him with that mask and cap."

"Don't worry," he assured her, "you'll recognize the hospital wolf when you meet him."

"Well, I certainly knew Funatsu-sensei wasn't him," she chuckled.

"What did you discuss with him?" He could control his curiosity no longer. "Don't tell me you fell for his feeble attempt at flirtation."

"I ferreted out his true love interest and then praised his knowledge and consideration to her." She winked. "He was trying—very clumsily!—to get her attention by making her jealous."

"And Mercen—um, _Shinagawa-san_ was receptive?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that."

* * *

"Funatsu-sensei?" Marina's tone held disbelief.

"Why, I would have thought that Dr. Irie would have been a more informative source," gushed Motoki.

"That may be," Kotoko had acknowledged, "but he tends to have less patience with me." She sighed, "Familiarity breeds contempt, or so I've heard."

"Familiar? With Irie-san? Oh, I'm so jealous!" gushed the tall girl.

"Pfft!" She waved away the idea. "I'm like a pesky sister to him."

That one sentence, of course, erased all wisps of jealousy from the women, and they clamored for inside information about the elusive doctor.

"I'm short on time now," she apologized, espying Naoki with two cups and an irritated expression, "but we'll have lots of opportunity in the next few weeks to get together. As for you," she turned and took Funatsu's hand, "thank you again for helping me with my pronunciation of those long words. You are so kind and considerate, I'm sure that all of these ladies are in love with you."

She danced away, overjoyed that a quick backwards glance showed them gazing at the aforementioned person with new interest.

* * *

"Well," Naoki chuckled, "competition amongst themselves may be more effective than with you. After all, you won't be here for the unforeseeable future."

"But I'm going to remain in Japan," she informed him.

"Oh? I thought it was just for this project?"

"I may travel for some jobs, but I'm home and I'm staying. But," she pulled out her buzzing phone, "right now I've an appointment with the photographer. I'll see you later!"

* * *

"Wow!" Tomoko gazed after Kotoko. "I'm so jealous of her, getting to watch Dr. Daijamori's surgery today."

Marina slapped her playfully. "Girl, is your bloodthirsty obsession all you think of?"

"She is so adorable!" Motoki gushed as she clasped her hands. "If I was gay, I'd so totally go for her!" Heads of the other three swiveled to stare at her. "What? My body might be male, but I'm all female inside!"

"Yeah, right," Keita snorted.

"Say, you didn't have much to say while she was here," Marina commented. "Can it be that No-Nonsense Kamogari has been struck by love for the first time?"

The young nurse flushed. "Not at all! I just thought that she appeared very modest and down-to-earth; like a real person, not a stuck-up movie star."

"Well, she _is _a real person," pointed out Tomoko.

"And imagine her being nice to Dr. Funatsu." Marina had a thoughtful look as she considered the young man perusing a medical chart down the hall.

* * *

**CONSTRAINED LOVE**

Screenplay by ISHIKAWA TAIKI

Adapted from the Book by IURA MAKIO

**CAST OF CHARACTERS**

AIRA KOTOKO portraying **MIYAMURA REMI **

Surgeon, female, mid-thirties. Has no outside hobbies. Had brief relationship with SENGOKU in past. Falls in love with AYASAKI.

NOBUHIRO KIMURA portraying **AYASAKI TORU**

Medical patient, male, twenty years old. Has history of heart problems. Living life to fullest.

XXXXXXX XXXXXX* TORA RANMARU portraying **SENGOKU ICHIROU**

Nurse, male, early thirties. Tries to reason with MIYAMURA after seeing that she has developed feelings for AYASAKI.

...

* Supposed to be a strike through of SHINDOU KAKERU, the original actor before Ranmaru was forced into the film. [Sigh] Unfortunately, FanFiction does not allow that text format.

* * *

A/N: A hearty 'Thank You!' to my reviewers and followers. And to that guest reviewer who didn't like 'that Ran character': unfortunately, he does not improve with further acquaintance.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aira-san, please allow me to introduce your co-star, Nobuhiro Kimura."

"Charmed." The young man kissed her hand with European flair.

"My, you sure look young," she proclaimed. "And you might as well call me Kotoko since we will be working so closely together in the next few weeks."

"Sure thing!" He grinned in return. "And I'm hoping to look _older_ than my age for the role." When she cocked her head at him, he leaned forward and whispered, "I'm fifteen."

"What?!" she squawked, falling back a step. "That's the age of my kid brother." Wrinkling her nose, she continued crankily, "How do they expect me to be romantically interested in someone who is practically a baby?"

"I don't know," Nobuhiro placed an arm over her shoulders, "I've been told that I'm extremely precocious."

"Ah, quit that." She brushed off his touch. "You're supposed to be twenty years old."

"We're both playing above our age," he pointed out. "_You're_ supposed to be thirty-four."

"Ouch. Well," she shrugged, "let's hope that the makeup crew is on point."

* * *

After an hour and half under the lights, the two relaxed on a couch near the wall as they drank bottled water.

"So you really did all those stunts in your first series?"

"Yup." Kotoko wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "The physical coaches wanted it to be as realistic as possible, so we were worked as hard as our characters."

"Man!" He leaned forward, a faraway look in his eye. "My health doesn't allow that, but it sounds like a lot of fun."

Before Kotoko could follow up on that statement, the photographer's assistant approached them with hesitation. "Aira-san, Nobuhiro-san, would you be available for a brief interview?"

The pair looked at each other, and Kotoko asked, "Was that on the schedule?"

"No," she bowed, "but this person is from an extremely popular webzine, and somehow they discovered that you would be here."

She shrugged. "As long as it doesn't take too much time, I'm game. How about you, Nobu-kun?"

"Okay," he agreed affably. "I'm sure the publicity won't hurt."

* * *

Standard questions were asked, and the two exhibited the good relationship that had been forged so quickly as they bantered answers and comments, often hilariously. After several minutes, the young female interviewer's torso turned towards Kotoko. "I have a question aimed solely at you, Aira-san."

She smiled and straightened. "Go ahead."

"What was your first reaction upon learning that this project would once more allow you to perform opposite Tora Ranmaru-san?"

Kotoko stiffened, and her face froze momentarily before she responded, "That was not really a concern, as we will not be on the screen together for much time." She thought to herself that was a judicious answer, considering that the casting of Ranmaru had been a last-minute maneuver.

"You know that all of Japan recalls your young love so fondly. It was the romance of the decade!" she gushed.

"That is old history," she replied briefly. "Over and done with."

"Aw, I'm so disappointed to hear that." Ranmaru strolled towards the group from behind an unused backdrop. "Especially since we haven't seen each other in—how many years?"

"Not nearly enough!" she snapped then turned to the wide-eyed interviewer. "Did you know he was coming?"

"Uh, y-yes," she stammered. "He claimed that this would be a most romantic reunion."

Kotoko stood immediately and Nobuhiro followed her lead, a puzzled expression on his face. "This interview is over." She strode to the dressing room and, after her co-star entered with her, locked the door behind them.

Immediately banging sounds were heard on it.

Kotoko rolled her eyes and slumped in a chair. "My apologies," she sighed to Nobuhiro as she pulled out her cell phone, "but I've got to call my agent. Dylan, Ran crashed the photography session."

Nobuhiro could hear curses in multiple languages despite the pounding and shouting behind him. When she put away the phone, he asked, "What now?"

"Oh, security is going to take him away shortly. I'm sorry you got mixed up with this."

"Well, this is the most exciting thing that has happened in a long time. Now," he closed an eye and looked at the ceiling, "I was a little young when you two were an item, but I don't remember that it was," he indicated the door, "so _volatile_."

"We kept it under wraps."

"So the breakup wasn't as friendly as reported?"

"That's an understatement," she snorted. "Ah, the noise has stopped. Dylan's troops must be efficient."

She unlocked the door to witness a protesting Ranmaru being frog-marched out the door by two black-clad men as a third one frowned down at the trembling reporter. "You had better be careful what you print if you want to keep your job."

Her complexion now the shade of parchment, she stammered, "But he said this would be the coup to make my journalistic reputation."

"In that one case, he spoke the truth." Kotoko approached her. "However, it depends on what you want your reputation to be."

The interviewer bowed and apologized her way out, barely missing a collision with one of the returning security personnel. "The area is clear now, Aira-san," he informed her impassively.

"Thank you." She cocked her head. "That was an extremely rapid response."

He grinned without humor. "Saeki-san has assigned us to follow you at all times."

"Great!" She responded with false joviality. She turned to Nobuhiro and said, "Nothing like being stuck in a cage thanks to a crazy ex-boyfriend and an overprotective agent. I'm heading back to the hospital. Want to join me and see where we're going to be filming?"

"Sure," he bounded forward. "And your security guards can keep away my crazy fans as well! Oh, darn, I don't have any!"

"Just wait until you're my age!" she riposted.

* * *

After showing Nobuhiro the hospital wing, which was quickly beginning to resemble a movie set with all of the cables being laid across the floor, Kotoko went in search of Naoki to catch him up on the latest development.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to show up at your photo shoot." Naoki spoke in amazement. "How did he even know about it, anyway?"

"I don't know, but you can be sure that Dylan is all over it right now. Oh," she waved her arm, "let me introduce my co-star. Nobuhiro Kimura, meet Irie Naoki. I've got to run to the ladies' room."

"Can it be Non-chan?" Naoki asked, a rare grin crossing his face.

"Irie-san?" the teenager replied. "It's been a long time! How is Yuuki-kun?"

"As ornery as ever. And how has your health been since then?"

"Well," he shrugged, "right now drugs have it under control, but the doc warns me that a transplant is in the cards for me. Of course, even when he decides that it's time, the right match still has to show up.."

"Your kidneys, wasn't it?" When Nobuhiro nodded, he said, "We have an excellent surgical staff here, if you'd like to get a second opinion."

"You mean a fifteenth or sixteenth opinion, don't you?" he groused. "I may take you up on that. But keep it on the down-low, won't you?"

Naoki nodded agreement but cautioned, "Don't exert yourself overmuch, will you?"

The younger man grinned and flexed a bicep. "Well, I've got to protect the fair lady from the dragon, don't I?"

Before he could reiterate his warning, the visibly aggravated 'fair lady' stomped down the hall. "That man! So stubborn!"

"Are you talking about me again?" Naoki teased.

"No, Dylan," she answered absently. "Nobu-kun, I got him to call off the guards so you can hitch a ride with them to your hotel. He let me off the hook since I agreed to go home with Naoki in the Irie car."

"Alas," he placed a forearm over his eyes, "abandoned for another."

"What a kidder you are," she laughed. "We'll be seeing quite enough of each other before you know it!"

* * *

"So does this mean that I'm your interim bodyguard?" Naoki asked as the limousine pulled out of the hospital drive. "Uh," he gestured, "the house is in the other direction."

"Yes, I'm aware." Kotoko grimaced. "I was planning to visit Otosan's restaurant for dinner, and Dylan didn't want me to go alone."

"Here you are, an international star, and the best he can scrounge up as a dinner date for you is a lowly intern?"

She elbowed him with a snicker. "Don't complain too much. After all, you're getting a free meal out of it."

* * *

It took two of Mr. Aihara's employees to drag Kinnosuke back to the kitchen and stifle him.

"Hey! Lemme go! D'you know who that is out there?! Do you?!" he snarled as he fought their hold.

"Yes, we do." Odawara, the most senior employee waved a spatula in his face. "The question is, do you recall how you are to behave as a restaurant cook, one that is not yet a full chef?"

"Well, uh, yeah," he subsided only momentarily, "but I just got so excited when I saw her. That's Ai-Koko! Japan's most famous international star." His eyes unfocused as he gazed at the intersection of the wall and ceiling. "The most beautiful, graceful, womanly, sexy—"

_Whap! Clunk!_ A napkin slapped across his face, and Odawara rapped his pate with the spatula.

"Enough violence, friend." Mr. Aihara took his employee's place and stood, arms crossed in front of Kinnosuke, still in the grip of the others. He nodded at them. "Back to your stations."

"Boss, boss!" Kinnosuke grabbed his forearm. "We've got a celebrity in the restaurant. D'you think we oughta create a special dish in her honor? Mebbe offer a complimentary dessert? I know!" He snapped his fingers. "Why don't we ask if she'll let us take her picture to put on the wall of the restaurant?"

A deep sigh heaved from Mr. Aihara. "Kin-chan, being that you're the most recent employee—although it has been several years since you convinced me to take you on—I suppose that I failed to impart some valuable information to you."

"Why're you talking about cooking now, Boss? We've got a situation here!"

"Indeed we do. However, the 'situation', as you call it, happens to be my daughter."

The normally loquacious Kinnosuke stood with gaping mouth, only to double over in hilarity. "Whoa, boss!" he laughed, gasping for air as he recovered, "that's a good one!"

"It's the truth. 'Aira' is just her stage name. She is my daughter, Kotoko, and," he leaned forward, squinting his eyes, "I don't want to hear her name and the word 'sexy' in the same sentence from your lips ever again."

* * *

"Was that embarrassing or what?" Kotoko still had one hand up to partially obscure the side of her face nearest the kitchen.

"I was sure that you would be accustomed to dealing with fans by now," Naoki commented as he placed more meat on her plate.

"Since I was in Otosan's place, I didn't expect it." True enough, the few patrons who had turned at the incomprehensible squawking of Kinnosuke had now returned to their food as if nothing untoward had interrupted their meals.

"Despite his agitation and cries that sounded as though he was an overly vocal hen about to lay an egg, I recognized him." He nodded and added, "You should too."

"What?" She exhibited a startled expression.

"Remember the fall festival when I flattened you?" he prompted her with a grin.

Kotoko made a moue. "I was already on the ground, so you can't take full responsibility for that."

"He is the Class F runner who I overtook, the one who tried to force me to introduce you to him."

"Ah, now that you remind me, his howls did ring a bell," she teased then shuddered. "Imagine having to try to study with that loony around."

"Consider this: if you had stayed in regular school, you might have ended up with him as a boyfriend." Dodging a grain of rice which she flung in his direction, he added, "He fancied you back then, as I recall."

* * *

The kitchen had resumed its efficiency, and even though Kinnosuke often wandered to the curtain to peer through to the diners' area, he remained behind the scenes.

"That guy she's with," he muttered. "I didn't get a good look at him earlier, but I swear it's that damn egghead Irie from Tonan. How'd he swing such a swanky date?" He returned to slicing radishes only to slam both hands down when his mind's gears finally ground to a realization. "Hey! Was she the gal at the race where that asshole came from behind and beat me?"

The other workers shook their heads at his antics, and some grinned at his reaction. They, after all, had known the boss's daughter since she was a toddler and had been aware of both her occupation _and_ Mr. Aihara's desire for privacy.

* * *

[Emergency Room of Hospital]

**MIYAMURA**

All right, what do we have, folks?

**EMERGENCY PERSONNEL**

Male, approximately age 20, collapsed in middle of marathon.

**MIYAMURA**

Great. Another over-achiever.

**EMERGENCY PERSONNEL**

Blood pressure was off the charts. I managed to lower it during transit, but it's still high.

[MIYAMURA looks at monitor]

**MIYAMURA**

Yes, I can see that.

[AYASAKI moves hand weakly]

**AYASAKI**

Wha—?

**MIYAMURA**

Easy there. You're in the hospital. Can you tell me how you feel?

**AYASAKI**

Headache...bad headache.

**NURSE #1**

Could be a result of the blood pressure.

**MIYAMURA**

Do you have a history of high blood pressure, sir?

**AYASAKI**

Not really. But it's been over a year since I saw my heart doc.

[NURSE #1 and MIYAMURA exchange glances]

**MIYAMURA**

Heart doctor?

**AYASAKI**

Yeah, card should be inside my sock.

[MIYAMURA pulls out a small plastic envelope with several cards]

**MIYAMURA**

Aortic coarctation?


	10. Chapter 10

"That under-handed bastard snake!" Dylan paced around the Irie living room, waving his arms.

His top client attempted to ignore his posturing. "Well, he was no match for your overprotective nature, now, was he?"

"That's because _you_ have no sense of danger at his machinations."

"I locked myself in the dressing room, didn't I?" Kotoko retorted with some asperity.

"Running away won't help." Dylan stilled and ran hands through his hair. "That son-of-a-bitch'll just find another stinking rock to crawl out from under."

"Saeki-san's language has grown more colorful with age," Naoki whispered to Kotoko.

Dylan glared at him. "And what's the use of you being near at hand? I understand another doctor came onto her today."

"Do you mean Funatsu?" he asked in surprise. "How did you hear about that?"

"The man has spies everywhere," Kotoko commented in a deadpan tone.

"Oh, my, Kotoko-chan," Mrs. Irie burst forth, "you are so popular!"

"I'm just helping him with his love life," the girl informed her mother with a smile. "He has a crush on a nurse, and she wasn't noticing him at all. Now that she believes I admire him, she has taken another look."

"Asking him to help you with medical dialogue." Dylan's rant was not yet complete. "Use Irie here for that!"

"I do, even though I don't care to bother him too much." Kotoko's voice rose to match his. "Like I said, I was trying to help the other doctor in a romantic situation—_with another woman_."

"It's no 'bother' for me," Naoki tried to pour oil on the troubled waters. "After all, I used to help her with lines over ten years ago. Although," he grinned evilly, "since her co-star is so young, Yuuki needs to take over that tas— Ow!"

Kotoko shook her hand which had just impacted his ribs. "Stop trying to turn me into a pedophile!"

"And leave me out of it," Yuuki piped up then shuddered. "Thinking of being romantic with Onee-chan is so incestuous!"

"But you will protect her, won't you, Saeki-san?" Mr. Aihara leaned forward in concern from the chair near Mr. Irie. "She may be an adult, but she's still my little girl."

"Naturally. Now, we need to come up with a plan to totally negate any tales of his about a renewal of love." He snapped his fingers. "Kotoko is going to have a new boyfriend."

"Aargh!" She leaned her head back onto the couch and closed her eyes. "Is that the best you can come up with? Won't I be busy enough with the job? I'm not going to have the energy for more pretense."

"It won't be that much of a pretense if you already know him," Dylan said mysteriously.

Naoki sat up straight, and his mother immediately went into joyous celebration. "Of course! Onii-chan will be happy to do it! After all, they looked so darling together when he went out...that other time." She trailed off when she remembered all the drama of 'that other time'.

Taking no notice of the two young adults' tense faces, Dylan shook his head. "No, we can't impose again. That asshole may remember that you were a last-minute substitute before. Besides, you have an important occupation."

"Really, I don't mind helping out—"

"And you will!" Dylan stabbed his index finger in his direction. "You can help rein in your professional associates while filming takes place at the hospital."

"And we will all take care of her if he tries to show up here!" Mr. Irie averred.

Dylan chuckled. "I don't believe you have much to fear on _that_ account. Based on the tongue-lashings he received from Madame and your son the last time he attempted that, he'd be a fool to come within a kilometer of your home."

"I never heard about that." Kototo elbowed Naoki.

"Save the story for another time," Dylan dismissed the two's banter, "because I just thought of a perfect and much more believable Romeo."

"Dylan, you don't mean—"

"This is the end-of-season filming break for 'Space Sentinel'. I'm sure Jordan would enjoy seeing your home country."

"I know he was planning a vacation," Kotoko countered, "but I doubt he was anticipating such intrigue."

"Nonsense. He has squired you around often enough in the past." He grinned slyly. "That should spike Ranmaru's guns!"

* * *

"Okay, genius, say it again, but sl-o-o-owly," Kotoko drawled.

"Co-arc-it-a-tion," he obliged.

She was finally able to pronounce the word properly three times in a row. "Whew! I thought the age difference was going to be my biggest challenge of the role," she complained. "But these medical terms…!"

"So says the one who spoke technobabble for three years—in English!" he countered.

"Oh, that!" She waved it away. "Most of those were nonsense words, and I just memorized them phonetically. I can't do that here." She flipped through the pages of the script. "These words _mean_ something, and I can't get them wrong."

"You're taking this seriously," he stated after observing her concentration.

"Of course I am," she shot him a look, "it's my job."

"And will going out with that actor also be a 'job'?"

"Jordan is a good friend," she stated firmly, "and we have used each other as escort many times."

"He doesn't really have to come all the way over here. I could—"

Kotoko placed a hand over his mouth to cut him off. "You don't know what you are offering. You would be placed in the spotlight, reporters will track you down to the hospital and mess up the schedule, getting you in trouble."

"That didn't happen before," he argued.

"I left the country not long after—remember?—plus we only went out that one time." She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. "No, Dylan's plan is much better. And save your efforts, because you won't be able to change his mind," she warned him.

"All right then," he sighed. "Now, hand that script over to me and let me see if I can guess your next challenging vocabulary word."

* * *

"So Nobu-kun and Yuuki actually know each other?" Kotoko was astonished at the breakfast table when Mrs. Irie began discussing plans for a celebration dinner to welcome him back to their home.

"Yes, he was such a darling boy. Of course, Yuuki-kun was too back then." His mother leaned forward and pinched his cheek.

"Aw, Ma!" He shoved her hand away. "I'm fifteen!"

"The poor child was so sickly, almost a permanent resident of the hospital. It broke my heart to see his unhappy little face when Yuuki checked out."

"That was when Naoki found Yuuki at home alone, wasn't it?" Kotoko had been on location at the time and had been unable to make it back to Tokyo until after the boy had recuperated.

"That's right." Mrs. Irie put on a wistful yet proud expression. "I do believe that was when he first thought about studying medicine."

"No," Naoki's voice surprised them and they turned to see him pouring a cup of coffee, "that was only my deciding moment. I had been contemplating it for a lot longer than that." He winked at Kotoko and sat down to grab some toast.

The girl did not allow her expression to change but her thoughts appeared to be scrambled. _Was he saying that she had influenced him that much?_

* * *

[In AYASAKI'S hospital room]

**MIYAMURA**

So, you have a concussion and a badly sprained ankle.

**AYASAKI**

Yeah, my legs kind of gave way under me while I was running.

**MIYAMURA**

That is a symptom of your aortic coarctation.

**AYASAKI**

Hey, I had that fixed almost ten years ago!

**MIYAMURA**

Yes, and it sometimes—although rarely—recurs. Unfortunately, this is one of those times.

**AYASAKI**

Damn! So, what does this mean, doc?

**MIYAMURA**

It means that we will have to assess your previous procedure and decide where to go from there.

**AYASAKI**

Then I'll be good to go?

**MIYAMURA**

Hopefully. However, there will be some delay in that.

**AYASAKI**

Huh, why?

**MIYAMURA**

I want to make certain that there are no lingering problems from your concussion.

**AYASAKI**

I just bumped my head!

**MIYAMURA**

What do you suppose a concussion is? Also, I would like to stabilize your blood pressure before we attempt any sort of surgical intervention.

**AYASAKI**

Bummer. Will I be able to go home while we wait?

**MIYAMURA**

Sorry. I prefer for you to remain in the hospital for constant monitoring.

**AYASAKI**

How long, then?

**MIYAMURA**

It's too early to tell.

* * *

A/N: I am not in the medical field whatsoever, so please let me know privately of any glaring errors. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

"I've been told that I have the best hands of all the surgical residents at Tonan Hospital." The handsome doctor ran a well manicured finger down her cheek. "Perhaps we could get together this evening and I could…" his voice became husky "… demonstrate."

"My manager has me on a very strict schedule." Kotoko backed away, discreetly, she hoped.

"Surely you can arrange a break. All work and no play make Ai-Koko," he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "a frustrated woman."

"I don't believe that is any of your concern. Oof!" Certain that she had aimed herself for the set doorway, instead she ran into something more yielding than plaster or wood.

"Here, now!" Nobuhiro steadied her with hands on her shoulders. "Can't have you twisting your ankle and delaying the shooting schedule."

"Excuse me, but you are interrupting a private conversation." The male's eyebrows met.

After a quick glance at Kotoko's expression, the actor smiled and turned on the charm. "Hey, anything you want to say to my girl you can say in front of me." He grinned as he kissed her cheek loudly.

"Your.._.girl?_"

"Sure. You know what they say about romantic co-stars taking their roles off-stage."

Kotoko bit her lip to keep from laughing before she managed to declare, "I believe he has said all that he intended to. Correct, Doctor…?"

"Nishigaki," he bit out. "Don't think I'm fooled by this little pretense. He is way too young for you."

Nobuhiro pulled her close to his side. "Age should not be a barrier to true love."

"I never figured you for a cradle robber," he shook his head mockingly at Kotoko.

"Never thought a doctor would either." When Nishigaki stared at him in puzzlement, he leaned forward and peered closely at his head. "Are those gray hairs that I see?"

His hand covered his temple in reflex before he snapped, "All right! For the time being, I'll leave." He spun around and stalked down the hall, only to pull up short at the unlikely sight of Naoki doubled over in laughter.

"I warned you, but you didn't listen," he finally gasped out.

"Don't tell me that she and that..._infant _are actually serious!"

"Not at all, but _I_ am serious when I tell you that your best move would be to admire her from afar."

"You aren't playing dog in the manger, now, are you?" he sneered.

"Not at all." His face resumed its usual placid mask. "But I assure you that her actual guard dog has extremely sharp teeth."

* * *

"Small world, isn't it?" Nobuhiro commented after Kotoko informed him that he should expect a dinner invitation from Mrs. Irie. "Not in a million years would I have connected my old friend's 'Cool Onee-chan' with Japan's hottest actress."

"That's a little bit of an exaggeration," she replied with a smile. "It was all I could do not to break character when you stated we were an item. Even Yuuki-kun agrees that it's a creepy age difference."

"Oh, who cares?" He shrugged. "As long as it got you off the hook this time. For a minute I thought Dr. Irie was going to blow our cover, but he suddenly disappeared."

"Naoki was there?" Kotoko frowned. "Dylan told him that he was supposed to control the medical staff."

"Well, the guy looked like he might be his sempai, so that could be a little awkward for him."

"I suppose. Anyway," she added briskly, "we have someone flying in soon that even that pervy doctor will have to take a back seat to."

* * *

The nurses's station was abuzz.

"Did you hear about it?"

"Yes! She rejected Dr. Nishigaki!"

"Shimuzu-san was lurking near the set and saw her and that cute young actor in an embrace."

"Hmph! Maybe Ai-Koko thinks she's too good for common folks. Not that Nishigaki-sempai could be called 'common'." Motoki licked her lips lasciviously.

"Most likely she'd just like to be left alone to do her job."

"Oh, Keita!" snorted Marina.

"Isn't that what you were saying last week when Dr. Funatsu stopped you in the hallway to hand you the pen you dropped?"

"You are so behind the times, sweetie! Those two have become quite the pair of lovebirds since then."

"Motoki!" Marina flushed. "It's just that...well, he's not bad-looking behind that shaggy hair and glasses."

"Plus, he is a doctor and will be making oodles of money eventually. We've heard your not-so-secret plans for several years now."

"I've found that Dr. Funatsu can be very sweet and considerate to us nurses." Alerted by Marina's whiplash-inducing whirl, Tomoko hastily added, "Not that I'm considering him as a romantic partner."

"I don't believe you truly have any underhanded aspirations," Keita assured her loyally. "I think if you had a date with Dr. Lady-Killer that you would spend all night talking surgery."

"Ugh! I will _never_ understand your fascination for blood and gore!"

"At least she's not all about the 'high fashion' of nurses' uniforms."

"Don't think I didn't notice you straightening your tunic when Ai-Koko walked in this morning."

"Did he?"

"Yes, indeed. I do believe that our token male—"

"Watch it, Motoki!"

"—has a bit of a crush on the star."

"Not really," he ducked his head and mumbled. "I only...admire her dedication to her work."

"To-MAY-toe, to-MAH-toe. Work is all you care about anyway."

"Shh, you guys! Nurse Hosoi is headed this way!"

* * *

"Tsushima-sensei," Kotoko looked up from her copy of the week's shooting schedule, "if Ranmaru isn't down for filming, why is he already in town?"

"Yeah," put in Nobuhiro, "I heard that he's been living in Fukuoka for the past few years."

"When did you learn that?" Kotoko whispered.

He murmured back, "I did some research after that botched interview."

"It was not at my request." The director sighed. "As you know, the producer pushed him on me. Frankly, that incident has me even more worried for the days that he _is_ working."

"At least Dylan has paid for guards to make sure he doesn't slip in this week."

"I suppose so. I would like to complete the majority of scenes containing just the two of you as soon as possible."

"Closeups only or full set?" Kotoko asked.

"Both. We'll have to green-screen the doorway, and we'll slide in hallway passersby later."

"Why not just use some off-duty nurses?" Nobuhiro suggested.

"What?"

"You'll save on costumes, and you know that they're dying to see what's going on."

"Amateurs, though…" He was hesitant yet thoughtful.

"It's a great idea," Kotoko spoke up. "Good public relations and all that."

"We can try it out today and see how it runs."

* * *

Motoki fluffed her hair then struck a pose. "I'm ready for my close-up, Mr. DeMille."

Keita snorted. "We aren't the stars, remember?"

"Yes, but they still gave us a touch of real movie-star make-up." She sighed, "I'm not going to wash my face ever again."

"Then you'll be a sight when you're growing a beard while wearing a skirt."

"Stop killing my vibe!" She smacked him playfully. "I'm so excited that we're the first shift."

Keita rolled his eyes. "Just my luck that you're my partner."

* * *

As the scenes being shot were scattered throughout the script, with the only thing in common that they were set in Nobuhiro's character's hospital room, the two actors had numerous hair and wardrobe changes. By the end of the day, while Kotoko was tired, Nobuhiro was in an advanced state of exhaustion.

"I swear I may fall asleep on the way to my hotel," he groaned.

"You're so pale! Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?" Kotoko fretted. "We _are_ in a hospital, you know."

"Nah, this is normal for me." He patted her hand then pointed behind her. "You're the one who needs the doctor."

She twirled around to find Naoki waiting patiently. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, but Nobu-kun—"

"I'm sure he knows his limits. Right?" He aimed a stern look at the younger man.

"Yes, and today I just about reached them." He rose and picked up his jacket. "I'll get a good rest and hope that tomorrow's pace will be a little slower."

"It should be. We're doing some of the wheelchair scenes."

The weary actor laughed. "Then you're the one who needs to rest up, since you will be pushing me!"

* * *

"Say, boss," Kinnosuke's voice took on a slight whine, "when is your daughter going to visit again?"

Mr. Aihara shot him a look. "She is very busy right now. I doubt she will return any time soon."

"Aw, geez! Say," he sidled up near and asked in a confidential tone, "do ya realize how much free advertising you could get if she dropped by, say, three or four times a week?"

"If I had ever intended to use my daughter in that way, I could have done it a decade ago." The chef placed his knives on the counter with care. "Do I make myself clear?"

Kinnosuke sniffed. "No need to get all huffy about it." When the older man went back to his careful task of thinly slicing the expensive fish, he muttered, "Well, I guess I'll have to come up with another plan to meet Ai-Koko." Grinning, he thought, _And what a lucky day that will be for her!_

* * *

[In AYASAKI'S hospital room]

**AYASAKI**

And here is a video of me snorkeling the Great Barrier Reef.

**MIYAMURA**

You really have been busy. Backpacking in Hokkaido, climbing Mount Fuji…

**AYASAKI**

Yeah, once I graduated high school I told the parental units that I was tired of taking it easy. They were SO overprotective.

**MIYAMURA**

That is normal behavior after a life-threatening event to their child.

**AYASAKI**

But they coddled me like I was as fragile as glass. Speaking of which, how long am I going to be stuck inside? I mean, I appreciate that you managed to get me a room with a view, but I'm going stir-crazy here.

[MIYAMURA laughs and stands]

**MIYAMURA**

I'll see what I can arrange as far as fresh air goes. Your body is weak from the time in the bed.

**AYASAKI**

Anything will be an improvement.

[AYASAKI sees SENGOKU in the doorway]

Aw, man, it's the vampire! Is it that time again?

**SENGOKU**

No. The charity running the marathon heard about you and sent over a cap as a consolation prize.

**AYASAKI**

Wow! That was nice.

[AYASAKI puts cap on head]

How do I look, doc?

[MIYAMURA pats knee]

**MIYAMURA**

You look like you shouldn't complain about the nurse with the best sticking percentage in the hospital. Be careful, or I'll assign one of the student nurses to take your blood samples.

**AYASAKI**

Ow! Yes, sensei.

[MIYAMURA leaves]

**AYASAKI**

She's a hoot. Do you know if she's single?

[SENGOKU hesitates]

**SENGOKU**

Yes, but are you aware that it's against the rules for physicians to date their patients?

**AYASAKI**

Some rules are just made to be broken.

**SENGOKU**

I don't believe Dr. Miyamura would agree.

**AYASAKI**

There's nothing I appreciate more than a good challenge.


	12. Chapter 12

"And, cut! Thanks, kids." The director wiped his forehead with a large handkerchief. "That takes care of all the scenes with just you two. Except for some possible looping, for which you can use the printed script, concentrate on learning the rest of your lines."

"Whew!" Kotoko collapsed into an ungainly heap on the floor. "You weren't kidding about me needing the rest," she scolded the seated youth. "What did you do, eat five pizzas last night?"

Nobuhiro laughed at her as he rose from the wheelchair. "Maybe I'm heavier than I look. Or is it that you got out of shape after your first series?"

She frowned as he helped her to her feet. "I suppose so. Of course, there wasn't a need to be that physical in my last few jobs."

"Have Yuuki-kun take you for a run tonight," he suggested. "We still have the location scenes with the wheelchair, and I heard there are hills in the park Tsushima-sensei chose."

"Ai-i-i!" Her wail was loud enough to be heard four halls away.

* * *

"Was that Aira-san?" Keita's head jerked at the noise, causing the patient to flinch, especially since he held a needle at the inside of her elbow.

"Yes," Naoki chuckled, "that sounds like her fake-agony cry."

The nurse raised an eyebrow then continued, locating the vein with precision. "It appears that you know Aira-san quite well," he said, turning on the IV.

"We grew up together. I always knew I was in trouble when she pulled that yell."

"Oh?" He deposited the waste in the sharps container.

"Mother invariably took her word over mine. Of course," he chuckled, "most of the time I did deserve at least _some_ of the punishment she meted out."

Keita absorbed the information in silence. He normally looked with disfavor on hospital gossip, but the female nurses would appreciate learning that Irie-sempai's story of his and Aira-san's relationship matched her earlier claim. He pushed away the niggling suspicion that he himself was happy to hear it as well.

* * *

"I thought we were supposed to film scenes with other cast members," Kotoko grumbled as she pushed Nobuhiro down the path for the seventh time.

"Blame your ex-boyfriend for that," he informed her.

"What?!" Her sudden halt caused the director to instruct the cameraman to stop filming. "Back to the beginning, Aira!" he called. When she returned, he noticed the perspiration on her forehead. "Do you need a short break?"

"Yeah, and an explanation on what that asshole has done now."

"I suppose you mean Tora." Tsushima sighed, "He threw the schedule out of whack because of some sudden publicity appearance his agent put together."

"Probably as revenge for you and Kirk-san appearing at the Disney premiere the other night."

"I thought having Jordan here was supposed to help with the matter, not complicate it," she complained. "Boy, am I going to let Dylan have it!"

"Well, you two did look very well matched. It almost made me jealous." Nobuhiro placed a hand over his heart and leered at her.

She smacked his arm. "Come on. It was all an act. And one that we've done for almost five years."

"So, there's still hope for me?"

"Get real, 'Otouto-chan'," she sniffed at his over-the-top moonstruck expression.

"You wound me, Kotoko, you wound me."

"Okay, kids, enough rest," the director interrupted their badinage. "Back to work."

* * *

"So, how many times is it now that Aira has shot you down?" Funatsu, at last not being the one doctor of their work trio without female admiration, inquired of Nishigaki with a slight smirk.

The other man frowned. "This one will make four. But I have no fear that I will wear her down eventually."

"Keep trying, man," he slapped him on the back, "I have faith in you."

In truth, he was beginning to have hopes of winning the department betting pool, of which Nishigaki was blissfully unaware.

* * *

"What? Invite Saeki-san and that Jordan person over also?" Mrs. Irie paused in her menu-making for Nobuhiro's visit.

"It's just two more people," Kotoko coaxed.

"And it'll also send a message to that rat bastard Ranmaru," Yuuki walked into the kitchen and swiped some cookies.

"Language, Yuuki-kun!" his mother reproached.

"Yeah, what he said," she stated. "He made a big deal of recording an album full of love songs written 'for the one who got away', and now the reporters have begun waiting outside the hospital."

"At least Saeki-san's guards are keeping them from entering." Naoki stripped off his necktie as he leaned over to kiss his mother's cheek before nodding at Kotoko and swiping Yuuki's second cooky.

"I'm so sorry about all that!" Kotoko wailed. "I didn't want my job to interfere and cause problems with yours."

"He just said they're not, Onee-chan," Yuuki reminded her. "Let Saeki-san's goons earn their pay."

"They're not goons," she corrected him.

"Too bad," the boy muttered.

"Okasan, I didn't upset you with this, did I?" Kotoko asked anxiously after the men headed upstairs, quarreling over what Dylan's guards should or should not do.

"Why, dear?"

"It's just that you look a little flushed," she smiled in apology, "and I wondered if you were angry at me."

"Oh, are my cheeks red?" She lifted her hands and covered them. "No, it's just that I, uh, did some pruning outside today." She laughed nervously. "I suppose I should use sunscreen next time. Anyway, I'm sure your friend will be delightful company."

* * *

"You know that this is going to cause a stir," Jordan said with a smile as he opened the door to an exclusive jewelry store.

"Right now I don't care," Kotoko replied. True to form, her ex-boyfriend had proclaimed publicly that she was just 'hiding her feelings because she's too concerned with her image'. "Besides, we aren't looking at rings."

He shook his head. "That won't stop the speculation."

"Anyway, thank you for helping me." Mrs. Irie's fiftieth birthday was coming up soon, and she wanted to purchase her a special gift. "I trust your aesthetic taste more than mine."

"Glad to be of service. Ah, looks like we have been noticed," he said as a sales clerk headed their way.

* * *

"They spent over half an hour in the store," Satomi leaned across the table to speak to her friend.

Jinko's mouth dropped open. "And you got to wait on them all that time?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded. "Ai-Koko waved away the manager, saying that she was happy with me."

"Nice of her. Now, spill! How did they look? Totally in love?" Jinko asked avidly.

"No, that's the strange part." She stared into the air pensively. "If I hadn't read any of those stories, I would swear that they were just good friends—literally."

"So what did they buy? I guess it wasn't a ring, then." She appeared disappointed.

"It was an extremely tasteful—and expensive—brooch." Satomi frowned. "It didn't exactly seem to be Ai-Koko's style, though."

"Why so?"

"It reeked of a more mature lady's type. But Kirk-san selected it himself."

"Well, at least he's a big spender."

"No, get this—_she_ paid for it!"

"Gigolo?" Jinko snorted. "Little does she know that she wouldn't have to fork out money for Kin-chan!"

"Is he still going on about that? I mean, just because Ai-Koko is the daughter of his employer doesn't give him the inside track."

"You can't convince him of that. Last night at the bar he was nattering on about some big plan he had that would bring him to her attention."

"This many years after high school, and he's still delusional." The two shook their heads and laughed at the predicament of their old pal.

* * *

"Kinnosuke!" Mr. Aihara's bellows had been known to cause employees the size of sumo wrestlers to quiver in fear. Everyone in the restaurant praised Buddha that their name was not the one called.

"Yeah, boss?" Kinnosuke loped forward with a grin. "Ain't it great?"

"'Great', you call it? 'Great' when an adult person cannot comprehend plain Japanese? 'Great' when an employee goes against a direct order of his superior? An employee, by the way, whose job is hanging on at the moment by one silk thread!"

"But, Sensei," he suddenly decided to address him politely, "it was such a great idea. I only thought you didn't recognize it, so that's why I implemented my super advertising plan."

"Your 'plan' has blocked the street in front of the restaurant. How can anyone drive to eat here, much less walk in our door through that crowd of vultures? Are you trying to bankrupt me, son?"

"It's publicity, man!" Undeterred, he continued, "They'll put it all over Tokyo that this is the restaurant of Ai-Koko's father, and people will fight for the opportunity to see her!"

"Didn't I mention that she was busy right now?"

"Surely she has some time to drop by and help out her old dad."

"_Old?_" Mr. Aihara's teeth ground audibly.

"Uh, just in comparison." The younger man backed away.

"For the last time, my daughter has nothing to do with my business. Whatsoever!" he roared. "Now, you troublemaker, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night. And don't even think of calling out those reporters again."

"I hafta go home?" Kinnosuke's chin dropped. "Will I be paid anyway?"

"Out!"

He left.

* * *

"And then, after all that commotion he caused, he had the audacity to ask if I was going to pay him!"

"How about that, Onee-chan?" Yuuki laughed. "You gained another fanboy!"

"I don't need fans who cause problems for others." She tackled and hugged him. "You'd never do that, would you? Since you're my Number One fan."

"Ack, ack!" They continued to mock-struggle as her father grumbled on.

"I should just hire _old_ men," he muttered to his friend.

"Not much job longevity there, Ai-chan," he advised with a shake of the head.

"That may not matter anyway, Otosan." Kotoko released the youngest Irie, and he immediately began to smooth his hair.

"Why so, Kotoko?" Naoki reached over to continue the torture of his younger brother, to his sartorial dismay.

"You should see me at conventions. My fans are all ages."

* * *

[At MIYAMURA'S apartment.]

**AYASAKI**

I can't believe that you're that out of shape. You're a doctor, for crying out loud.

**MIYAMURA**

I keep in good enough condition for my work. And who are you to talk? I was the one pushing the wheelchair.

**AYASAKI**

Aw, come on! Are you insinuating that I'm overweight?

**MIYAMURA**

No, but there were some steep hills on our 'hike' today.

**AYASAKI**

Doc, you know I'm healthy enough to walk on my own.

**MIYAMURA**

I don't want to run the risk of a repeat of your marathon fall. Besides, I let you do some walking.

**AYASAKI**

Then why are you the only one sweaty?

[AYASAKI leans over]

Phew! You stink.

**MIYAMURA**

And that is why I am going to take a shower and put on clean clothes before we head back to the hospital. Make yourself at home until I'm done.

[AYASAKI takes off marathon cap and puts it on the end table]

**AYASAKI**

Where's your bedroom?

**MIYAMURA**

Not that much at home!

[AYASAKI approaches and embraces MIYAMURA]

I thought you said I stank.

**AYASAKI**

Forget that.

[AYASAKI kisses MIYAMURA; MIYAMURA kisses him back then breaks away]

**MIYAMURA**

This is not a good idea.

**AYASAKI**

I happen to disagree.

[AYASAKI kisses MIYAMURA again]

[Fade to black]


	13. Chapter 13

"Don't you get upset that you have to go out all the time with me instead of staying with your friends and family?" Kotoko's escort asked.

"Of course, but it can't be helped." She turned and smiled at a persistent photographer before he headed towards another celebrity couple.

Jordan looked with disfavor at the sculpture on exhibit. "I'm convinced that my kindergarten nephew could do better with his modeling clay."

"Yes, this is rather avant-avant-guard," she admitted, "but the artist is from a prominent family in Tokyo which refuses to be ignored."

"Oh, my Gawd!" A male with multi-colored hair and flowing sleeves approached. "If it isn't that absolutely _adorable_ Ai-Koko!" He grasped her hands and air-kissed her cheeks. "It is such an _honor _for you to grace my most humble exhibit."

"Nonsense, it is my pleasure, Karadashya-san," she assured him with her megawatt 'star' smile.

He backed away and posed with a finger on his cheek. "And who is this _magnificent _piece of arm candy with you?"

"Please permit me to introduce Jordan Kirk, a former co-star and a very good friend."

"You modest girl!" he twittered. "You can't fool me; I know oh-too-well what that phrase means. Ah," he sighed theatrically, "too bad for me! But let me tell you," he leaned in for a loud whisper, "this is a great improvement over that boorish has-been who has been braying your name over all the airwaves."

"Then we shall agree that our tastes are similar," she replied diplomatically.

"Indeed!" He sighed again and ran a lingering hand down Jordan's arm. "Now, _please_ excuse me, I must see to my other guests. The job of such a noted host as myself is never-ending!"

"Of course." Kotoko bowed, and with a quick look at her, Jordan did also before the artiste pranced away.

"If you hadn't been at my side, I do believe I would not have escaped unmolested this evening." Jordan shuddered. "That person is way too obvious in his intentions."

"You know I'll protect you," Kotoko assured him as she frowned at the refreshment table. "But who will protect _me_ from starvation? You'd think with all his family money that he could have sprung for some decent food!"

"It is a rather sparse assortment, isn't it?" he agreed. "Of course, nothing can match your mother's cooking. I was a little hesitant at eating a complete Japanese meal, but everything was delicious."

"That's because you've only had _my_ Japanese cooking. Dad says I'm a hopeless case, but I got so homesick that I taught myself a few basic things." She shook her head. "The restaurants in the States get so many things wrong."

"Just like the press, huh?"

"Isn't that the case?" She rolled her eyes. "Can you credit anyone believing Ran's lies about me? The latest story is absolutely ridiculous!"

"More ridiculous than you juggling me and Nobuhiro, with Naoki waiting faithfully in the wings?"

"Where did you hear that little tidbit?"

"That your mother seems to want her two favorite children united in marriage? We managed to put away about a bottle of Merlot while you were beating the socks off the boys in Call of Duty."

"Still?" She shook her head. "When will she ever accept that Naoki and I are like siblings?"

"I don't know about that." He raised an eyebrow. "His expression when he watches you is most intriguing."

"Ha! Get your eyesight checked. He's just protective, like a brother," she stressed. "Plus, he is one of the unofficial bodyguards voluntold by Dylan to watch over me."

"I'll have you know that my optometrist charted me at 20/20. You're the one," he put a finger on her nose, "who's not seeing clearly."

"Really, Jordan—"

"Really, Kotoko," he mocked then sighed, "you kept yourself so busy in the States. I know you were running from something. Now that you have the time, slow down and examine things carefully." He rested his forehead against hers. "I want you to be happy."

Kotoko blinked and said softly, "The feeling's mutual." She stood on tiptoe and asked, "Are you sure—"

Flash! "Great shot, Ai-Koko!" The photographer informed her cheekily. "Thanks for the scoop!"

"Oh, absolutely fantastic!" She stamped her foot. "Okasan is going to have a fit over that!"

"But Dylan will be ecstatic," Jordan said resignedly.

* * *

True enough, Mrs. Irie was not pleased, but due to the fact that she was in a public place she managed to resist having a fit. "What is that girl thinking of?!" she fumed as she gazed at the pair before pushing up her oversized tinted glasses. "I finally became convinced that there was nothing between her and that young actor, and now she is kissing the American."

Eventually she noticed that people were giving her a wide berth, looking askance at her jewel-encrusted cell phone, held eye level all the better to zoom in her daughter and escort. Quickly reversing the camera to tuck in a stray wisp of her burgundy-colored wig ascertain that her fake beauty spot was still adhered to her upper lip, she muttered to herself, "The problem with this place is that there are no bushes to hide behind!"

* * *

"You seriously need to lose weight!" Kotoko groaned as she pushed Nobuhiro up the same hill as she had several days before.

"I told you to beef up," he laughed, "but did you listen? No!"

In revenge, she let go of the handlebars for their return, and he scrambled to reach for the brakes while screaming profanities at her. He managed to get it under control and shakily propelled it back to the cameras, with Kotoko taking her time to descend the hill.

She arrived as the director finished looking at the playback. He shook his head and laughed. "That is definitely going into the blooper reel."

"Happy to oblige," she informed him smugly.

"You really didn't have to," Nobuhiro snarled at her, his knees still knocking.

"If we hadn't had to do retakes I wouldn't have had the opportunity," she advised her costar. "Tsushima-sensei, I thought you were pleased with our earlier work."

"Oh, your work was perfect," he assured her, "and most of the bystanders behaved themselves. But when we examined the footage later, it seems that we had an intruder hiding in the bushes—quite obviously."

"Her stalker?" Nobuhiro asked at the same time that Kotoko said, "Ranmaru?"

"Not this time. It was a woman, or else a very good impression of one."

"Well," Kotoko placed a finger on her chin, "Ran has never done a cross-dressing role, as far as I know, so I guess I can give him a pass on this. When does he start filming with us?"

"Tomorrow," the director said with a frown of his own. "Let's hope that he behaves himself."

* * *

[At MIYAMURA'S apartment]

[Doorbell rings]

**MIYAMURA**

Sengoku, what a surprise to see you after work. Come in, won't you?

[SENGOKU takes seat on couch]

**SENGOKU**

You know, Remi, you used to call me Ichirou.

**MIYAMURA**

That was a while back. It's best if we keep to our professional relationship.

**SENGOKU**

Actually, that's what I'd like to talk to you about.

**MIYAMURA**

Oh?

**SENGOKU**

I've heard that you've taken that heart patient, Ayasaki, on outings.

**MIYAMURA**

Well, he was restless, and I can't blame him with the active life he's led the past two years. Besides, how much safer could it be to have a medical professional on hand?

**SENGOKU**

Is that all he is to you? A patient?

**MIYAMURA**

Why are you asking me this?

**SENGOKU**

I know he is attracted to you. I tried to warn him off, but he's young and foolhardy.

[SENGOKU notices cap and snatches it up]

This is his! I can't believe this! You've had him here—at your home?

**MIYAMURA**

I just needed to have a quick shower before returning him to the hospital. I had duty that night.

**SENGOKU**

Is that all that happened?

[MIYAMURA looks away. SENGOKU grabs her forcibly]

Are you insane? If all you needed was a quick lay, you could have called me!

[MIYAMURA breaks away]

**MIYAMURA**

It's not like that.

**SENGOKU**

Then it's even worse.

[SENGOKU storms out; MIYAMURA collapses on couch, covers face with hands]


	14. Chapter 14

Kotoko and Nobuhiro were quietly feeding each other lines only to jump and turn simultaneously at some commotion. "What is that noise?" the young man asked.

When an excited crowd reached the entrance to the movie set, Kotoko groaned, "He just _had_ to make an entrance!"

"And he's only twenty-five minutes late," her partner noted.

"Tora!" the director's voice cut through the chatter. "Dismiss these people and report in."

"Just making time for my loyal fans," Ranmaru smoothly responded. Turning to face the (mostly) female group, he spread his arms. "You heard the boss. Later!" He threw a kiss at them, which caused several shrieks of delight.

"How did he even get those groupies past security?" Kotoko muttered, to Nobuhiro's amusement.

Ranmaru strolled to Tsushima, who barked, "Did you study your character background?"

"I'm an actor," he shrugged, "I'll wing it."

"Not on my watch. Damn it, I'm not going to have medical professionals gigging this film for inaccuracies." He turned to one of the assistants. "Go get me that nurse we had before." When the woman blinked at him, he mimed a ponytail. "You know, _that_ one!"

"Okay." She scurried around the barrier to the nurse's station. "Hey, pretty boy, we need you!"

Keita swiveled to look at Motoki, and she smacked his shoulder at the action. "She's talking to _you_, dumbass!"

"Pretty boy?" He pointed to himself in slight dudgeon. "Me?

"Yes, come on!"

* * *

Ranmaru was not pleased at being forced to undergo a 'crash course' in nursing etiquette and technique, especially from a person almost as photogenic as himself.

On the other hand, Keita discovered a deep well of patience which he felt would aid him in future nursing experiences. Eventually, he reported that the actor was ready for the role, at least for the scenes which were scheduled that day.

"Lucky you," Motoki murmured to him later. "You get to be in the inner circle. Maybe they'll even put your name in the credits as a technical advisor."

"I don't know why they didn't choose you," he grumbled. "This is more to your taste than mine."

"Oh, it's perfectly obvious!" she said, tossing her head and patting her curls. "They were afraid that Ran-the-Man would fall in love with me!"

* * *

Ranmaru's excuse for extending everyone's workday was a fairly feeble claim of being 'a little rusty'. The rolling eyes of the crew proved that even they could tell that he was stretching the truth. The general consensus was that no one could have strayed off his marks that many times without it being deliberate. After seeing that everyone had lost patience with his mistakes, Ranmaru had attempted to shift blame, to no avail.

"If you want to be treated like a professional, then act like one!" ordered the frustrated director.

With everyone's attention on the antics of the once-top billed actor, no one noticed a custodian periodically peering around the filming barrier.

* * *

"That went a little better than I expected," Kotoko said to Nobuhiro as they shared a ride to the Irie house. They had left much later than projected, having only completed the morning's scheduled scenes, which were set in Nobuhiro's character's hospital room and the hospital hallways.

"Your sarcasm is fluent," the younger actor commented.

"I know." She rolled her eyes. "Still," she said, "all you had to do was pretend to be asleep while he was chewing me out—_in fourteen takes!_—for being too friendly with a patient."

"Hey, it's hard to be still," he protested. "As soon as you're told to do that, your nose starts itching. Then, you feel like something is walking across your eyebrow, hair by hair. After that, a tickle in your throat makes you want to cough. No," he settled back into the seat with an exhausted sigh, "my day was much harder."

"Baka!" she scoffed.

To get back at her, he pretended to be unable to walk on his own, and they entered the house with him draped over her shoulder.

"Non-chan!" Yuuki approached, startled and concerned. "Are you ill? Did you have a relapse?"

"Nah," he grinned as he straightened, "I'm just a modern Japanese man and thought I'd let the little woman support me for a change."

"Don't mention my height!" Kotoko accompanied the order with a sharp poke in the ribs. "And who supported whom on those trips up that park's hill?"

"But you did that because you _lo-o-ove_ me, right, Kotoko-chan?" He wrapped both arms around her.

"You said you are perfectly healthy?" Yuuki asked in an eerily even tone.

"Well, about as healthy as I can be—"

He broke in. "Good. Then I won't feel guilty for popping you one if you don't get your hands off my sister."

"Now, Yuuki," Kotoko soothed him, "he's just teasing."

"Wow." Nobuhiro backed up, arms raised in surrender. "You should have warned me that you had turned into such a sis-con. Not cool, bro."

"Don't 'bro' me!"

"Come on, boys." Kotoko shoved them into the living room. "Behave!"

"As long as he keeps his hands to himself," Yuuki warned darkly.

"That almost tempts me to do the opposite," his friend mused, "but that would take too much energy after the day we had."

"Oh, yeah, how did filming with that asshole go?"

Kotoko closed her eyes as she collapsed back onto the couch. "I'm not even going to scold you for language, because today he deserved that name."

Nobuhiro sat next to her, scooting over a few extra centimeters after receiving a frown from Yuuki on her other side. "We had four times the number of retakes thanks his fuc—flub-ups," he corrected himself.

"He seemed to be testing the limits today," Kotoko submitted. When the two turned to her, she continued, "He would approach me a little too closely then back away."

"Considering that most of the men there would have flattened him if he tried anything, that shows that he has at least a modicum of sense."

"He was never unintelligent, just did stupid things." Kotoko leaned and looked towards the kitchen. "Where is Okasan? And the rest of them?"

"Onii-chan is covering an extra shift for someone, and Dad's taking Mom out to dinner, as a surprise early birthday celebration for just the two of them."

"I wondered when she didn't answer my text about bringing him home!" Kotoko's face was agitated. "What are we going to do about food?"

"Hey, I'm good with delivery pizza," Nobuhiro put in.

"Not to worry. She was a little rushed but managed to call your dad. Ai-san is sending over a meal from his restaurant. It should be here in a few minutes."

"Great." Kotoko stood up. "I'm going to freshen up and change clothes. Yuuki, you and Nobu-kun entertain yourselves and let me know when the food arrives."

"Sure thing." After they heard the door to her suite close, he turned to his friend. "Was it really okay?"

"Yeah." Nobuhiro leaned his elbows on his knees. "Some of the extra crew were security guys, but she doesn't know it. They were watching him like hawks."

"Glad to hear that they're taking precautions."

"Me too. I care for her also. As a sister, as a sister!" he cried in a defensive pose when the other glared at him.

* * *

"Mm," Kotoko said as her chopsticks snatched another shrimp from beneath Yuuki's, "Otosan is the very best!"

"And you're still a glutton," the boy accused.

"What I don't understand is how you're so slender when you can have food like this every day," Nobuhiro observed.

"That's because she pretty much moved out when she was ten. Going away for her job, you know."

"I remember you used to cry for hours whenever I'd have to leave after a week home." She winked at him.

He blushed. "Yeah, back then I really was a sis-con," he agreed. "Say," he leaned forward to tease her in return, "I think your fanboy is the one who delivered this."

"Oh." Her brow creased as she worked to recall the scene in her father's restaurant. "Lanky, slack-jawed, with a Kansai accent?"

"That's him. He craned his neck so far inside the doorway that I thought he was part giraffe." He patted Nobuhiro on the back when he was overtaken with a choking fit at the description. "And he left with such a dejected look on his face. Maybe I should've called you downstairs. Hey!" he cried as he attempted to dodge the shrimp tails that were flung across the table at him.

* * *

"What did Non-chan mean, 'See you tomorrow'?" Yuuki asked as they washed the dishes after Nobuhiro left.

"Ah, we're going to do some location shooting for the ending of the movie."

"I thought you had the weekend off!"

"Yes, but with all the delays today… Well, Tsushima-sensei decided that if we could get this done now instead of next week, we might be able to end on schedule."

"That bastard! It's his fault, isn't it?"

Kotoko shrugged. "Ranmaru is the initial cause, but the weather is supposed to be nicer tomorrow for outdoor shots. Anyway, why would it matter to you? Don't guys your age have plans with friends? Or maybe even..._girlfriends?_"

"Knock it off, Onee-chan!" he growled.

Espying his blush, she disobeyed. "Is there a girl you like, Yuuki? Aha!" she crowed when the pink deepened.

"Not really. I mean, there's someone—now wait a minute," he held up a hand when she began jumping up and down, "there's someone that _might _like me."

"Well, who wouldn't like you?" She wiped an imaginary tear away. "My little brother, all grown up. So, who is she? What's she like? Is she cute?"

"That's just it." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I really don't know her."

"Love from afar? Secret admirer? Or, worse," her face turned serious, "a stalker?"

"Rein in your imagination. She's an ordinary student. In middle school she was in class F."

"And you were in Class A." Kotoko nodded. "That's a big difference there. No wonder it was hard to meet."

"Yeah. Plus, I was kind of embarrassed because—what if my classmates teased me if I had a dumb girlfriend?"

"That would probably hurt the girlfriend more than you," she pointed out. Recalling the one time she had visited Naoki at school, she added with a frown, "During Naoki's high school sports festival, we agreed that if I had stayed in regular school, I would've ended up in that class."

"No one would dare make fun of you!" he flashed.

Kotoko shrugged. "Not now, but in that situation, maybe. This girl, did she make it to Tonan High?"

"I guess not." His face, like his older brother's, rarely showed emotion, but she could tell that he seemed a little dejected. "I keep looking for her—" he broke off, recognizing what he had admitted.

"Well, you have a holiday coming up, don't you? Instead of moping around the house, try going places where girls like to go."

"And where would that be, oh all-knowing one?"

"Um, cafés, accessory shops, boutiques—"

"Stop right there." He held up a hand. "That's too embarrassing for a guy."

"Oh." She considered it. "I never thought about that. Oh, well," she hugged him sympathetically, "don't worry, Yuuki. I'm sure if you're meant to be that you'll find her eventually."

* * *

[Hospital Administrator YANAGI'S office]

**MIYAMURA**

What do you mean, that Sawada is going to be primary on my patient's surgery? I have already assessed the precatheterization MRI and ensured that the proper stent will be available.

**YANAGI**

While I appreciate that, Dr. Miyamura, I have been informed that you may not be able to perform in a professional manner for this procedure tomorrow.

**MIYAMURA**

Perform unprofessionally? Why are you besmirching my surgical expertise?

**YANAGI**

It is not your expertise which concerns me. I have heard an interesting item of gossip. It is said that the relationship between you and the patient Ayasaki is not only one of doctor and patient.

**MIYAMURA**

Sengoku!

**YANAGI**

It matters not where I heard this.

**MIYAMURA**

Dr. Yanagi, I would like to apologize...

**YANAGI**

No need. I know you well enough to know you would never cross that line. A patient's health is of primary importance to you.

**MIYAMURA**

And yet—

**YANAGI**

There will be time enough later to set the record straight. But, as the situation stands now, if things go badly and the talk travels beyond the hospital doors, we could be liable for damages. I am stretching the guidelines far enough by allowing you in the room to assist the anesthesiologist monitor his vitals. Be thankful of that.

**MIYAMURA**

Yes, Sensei.


	15. Chapter 15

"So this is my apartment, and this is my office." Kotoko walked between the walls set up in the sound stage then made a complete turn. "Where is the operating room?"

"We're going to fit up another room at Tonan," the director said. "If we don't cut corners, we can't afford the greenscreen shots in the final scenes. Those retakes took a chunk out of our budget. "

"We can thank my ex-boyfriend for that," she muttered.

"Not so loud," Nobuhiro hissed. "He's over by the door."

She frowned in his direction. "On time for once."

"Plus," Tsushima continued, "we'll make up some of the overage by using off-schedule nurses again."

"I swear, you'd pinch a yen until the tree loses its leaves," Kotoko commented.

He shrugged unrepentantly. "You gotta do what you gotta do. Plus, the nurses are eager to volunteer." He clapped his hands loudly. "Attention, everyone! Let's try to stay on schedule today!"

* * *

Ranmaru appeared to have noted the boundaries which had been set the previous week and went to work pressing back on them. Several times he misstepped and righted himself by clutching Kotoko or turned in the wrong direction and ran into her. She set her jaw and tightened her lips but let the director take on the role of chastising him for his inattention to detail.

"What a piece of work," Nobuhiro murmured as Tsushima called it a day.

"Well, he is well-cast," Kotoko pointed out, "since his character is a past love interest of mine. I just wish I could be as outspoken as she, but the chance of something getting twisted in the tabloids is too great." She rotated her shoulders, her muscles tense almost to the point of pain.

"Say, babe," Ranmaru strutted over, "would you like one of my killer neck massages?" Ignoring her glare, he grinned cockily. "I remember how _mu-u-uch_ you used to like them."

"No, thanks," she clipped out and tried to walk around him.

He grabbed her arm. "No need to act so high-and-mighty," he growled.

"Apparently there is a need," she snapped as she freed herself, not requiring Nobuhiro's outstretched arm of assistance. "Ah, Jordan!" she trilled in her best imitation of a delighted Mrs. Irie. "I'm looking _so_ forward to this evening!"

The handsome actor made his way to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "What's up?" he asked, sensing her disturbance.

"Show time," she whispered as she embraced him and returned the kiss, this time on the lips. "Ta-ta, all!" She waved farewell, paying no attention to either Nobuhiro's amusement or Ranmaru's snarl.

* * *

"It's absolutely monstrous that poor girl has to slave all day under the lights and then go out gallivanting half the night!"

"It's her job, Mother." Naoki said patiently as he reached for more vegetables.

"If only I could be sure that she is eating well," Mrs. Irie fretted. "You know that nothing is as nutritious as home-cooked meals."

Her older son rolled his eyes. "I'll check in with her tomorrow and make sure that she is well-nourished."

Mr. Irie and Yuuki exchanged looks as Naoki continued to calm her down.

* * *

"You're still up?" Kotoko wandered into the kitchen, following the light, and discovered Naoki nursing a cup of coffee at the table, computer in front of him.

"Yes," he smiled up at her and removed his reading glasses, "I'm being observed tomorrow, and I wanted to review the procedure I'll be doing."

"So the great Irie Naoki still has to study?" She yawned widely. "Excuse me. It has been one long day."

"Is it really necessary to go out so much?" When she blinked, he added, "Mother was concerned about your health."

She sighed. "I wish it wasn't. But since we're close to being finished, maybe I can get Dylan to slow down with the public appearances. Especially the ones that have nothing to do with this project."

"Good," he said, half to himself. "Um, I suppose you don't need any more help with the script?"

"No, Naoki," she laid a hand on his, "you've done your part. Unless my memory totally goes—which is a distinct possibility if I don't get some sleep tonight—I'm set unless they make major changes to my lines."

"Well, since we ride to work together most mornings, just ask me any time."

"I will." Kotoko relaxed and, despite her claims of needing rest, made no movement to head upstairs.

"About Jordan—" he began then shook his head. "No, never mind."

"What?" She turned to him. "We don't have secrets in this house."

"Not with Mother, that's for sure," he chuckled.

"Yes." She agreed with a smile. "So, what did you want to know about him?"

Naoki appeared to struggle for the proper words. "He's...good to you?"

"Oh, he's a great friend," she enthused.

"Yes, he was your co-star in the sci-fi show."

She pouted. "They let _his_ character live."

"Still upset about that?"

"Not really." She yawned again. "If the writers hadn't killed me off, I wouldn't have been able to come back home and do this movie."

"So, he will be returning to Hollywood."

"Yep. He's between seasons and decided not to audition for roles during the break. He wanted to have a relaxing vacation." She laughed shortly. "Too bad my situation destroyed that plan."

"He must care for you a lot to fly all the way over here."

"Yes, but—"

"I thought I heard voices!" Mrs. Irie stood in the doorway, arms akimbo. "Do you realize what time it is? Both of you should have been in bed hours ago! Now, come on! Get yourselves to your rooms, now!"

"Yes, Ma."

"All right, Okasan."

The two shared a smile and rose to obey her orders. She trailed them up the stairs to ensure that they followed through. Mrs. Irie shook her head after both doors were closed. "If those two would only show some sense, they'd be going into the same room!"

* * *

"Did you get rid of him?" Tsushima asked when the harried assistant director returned to his side.

"Yes, sensei, but one of Saeki-san's guards had to follow to make him stay away."

"Well, it's good that their hospital custodial staff wants to keep things clean, but the barriers are up for a reason. It was touchy enough when that young surgeon wanted to monitor the scene for accuracy." He snorted, "'Monitor', my ass. He's the one Aira chopped down to size last week, isn't he?"

The assistant grinned. "It wasn't the first time, so I heard, but this one was caught while a camera was being checked out. The clip has become popular among the crew."

"Just keep it out of public view," he warned then clapped his hands. "Okay, folks! Back in place for take—what number is it?"

"Six," called out the other.

"Blast both of them—_and_ Tora," the director rumbled.

* * *

Keita and Tomoko exchanged glances above their masks as Ranmaru once more flubbed his lines.

"Dammit, Tora, you have a total of three lines in this scene. Is it too much to ask that you remember them?" When the actor merely raised his eyebrows in an apology, Tsushima stood and tossed his notes on the cloth chair. "Ten minute break! Tora, come with me. You will get this right if I have to pound the words into your brain with one of the mike booms!"

Kotoko bent at almost a ninety-degree angle and rested her head on the surgical bed with a groan.

"Don't disturb my nap," Nobuhiro warned her in a muffled voice.

She lifted the plastic mask over his mouth. "I thought you couldn't stay still while pretending to sleep."

He grinned. "They have real air running through this. It gives off a great white noise. Oh!" His eyes widened as he looked over her head.

Bracing herself for another Ranmaru encounter, Kotoko was pleasantly surprised to see the female nurse who was acting as a surgical assistant. "Yes, it's Ogura-san, isn't it?" she greeted her with a smile.

"Just Tomoko, please, Aira-san."

"Then it's Kotoko. Is there a problem? Are we doing something medically incorrect?"

"Not at all!" She gazed admiringly at the realistic paraphernalia attached to Nobuhiro's arms and one carefully draped thigh. "It is just that I had been thinking about something for awhile, and I feel that I must tell you—your role has inspired me!"

"Yes…?"

She clasped her hands in front of her chest. "I am going to apply for medical school to become a surgeon."

"You can operate on me anytime, Miss!"

Kotoko firmly replaced Nobuhiro's mask. "Ignore him. He's going through puberty." She took the nurse's hands and squeezed them. "Thank you for the compliment, but you do understand that I am just playing a part."

"But your dedication to accuracy has shown me the way! There are so few female surgeons in Japan that I never considered medicine instead of nursing."

Nobuhiro broke in again. "Accept graciously that you're a role model, Kotoko." When she turned to him, he added, "I heard that lots of girls claim that your role in 'Space Sentinel' encouraged them to become scientists. This is just another way that you can positively influence people."

Kotoko let out a breath. "Then, Tomoko-san, I wish you the best of luck, and," she bowed, "thank you for letting me be part of your decision."

Keita's eyes were wide when Tomoko returned to her mark. "You never said anything about such aspirations."

She raised her eyebrows. "I don't tell you guys everything. Can you imagine what Motoki would have made of that?"

"Indeed."

* * *

Tsushima did not have to use any heavy equipment to force Ranmaru to learn his lines, but the remainder of the afternoon did not go much smoother. The primary surgeon called the blinking equipment by the wrong name, the anesthesiologist slid out of his chair, and even Kotoko ruined a scene by jumping when a page for 'Doctor Irie' came over the intercom.

The worst offender was the usual suspect. Ranmaru sidled too near Kotoko, standing on a riser as she took her turn at the surgical table. When she flinched at the contact, she lost her balance and almost fell. Keita, who had moved to monitor one of the prop machines, managed to catch her.

Twisting out of his arms, she rounded on Ranmaru. "I am damn tired of your antics, Ran!" she shouted. "Don't you realize that this little game of yours is dangerous?" She grabbed a scalpel from the nearby tray and waved it in his face. "These may be props, but they are sharp! If someone stumbled and fell, they could be injured! Think about it—you wouldn't like it too much if one of them sliced up your pretty face, now would you?!"

"Cut! Cut!" the director cried. Tomoko and several others thought that a most inappropriate order, considering the situation.

"Enough, Kotoko!" Nobuhiro had managed, despite being tied down with wires and monitors, to grasp her costume while Keita smoothly disarmed her.

"Did you hear?" Ranmaru called to the director. "She threatened me!"

"No, she didn't. And even if she had, you would've deserved it," Tsushima growled back. "Now," he approached him, "I believe I have been patient long enough. I may not have had a choice in casting you, but there's nothing that says you have to be in this scene. You go home and think long and hard about how a movie director's comments can affect a career."

After the actor slunk away, the whole crew breathed a sigh of relief, but it was Nobuhiro who voiced their thoughts, "What now?"

"Aira," Tsushima neared her slowly, "can you continue?"

She nodded, swiping away a frustrated tear. "Certainly, now that he's out of the way." Managing a laugh, she continued, "I am definitely less stressed at this time." Murmurs from the crew echoed her feelings.

"Okay, let me see," he said thoughtfully before waving Keita over. "You—the extra playing Kouno—do you know his lines?"

"Um, yes," the young nurse stammered.

"Okay, there's nothing personal in them, so you're taking over for him in this scene. Remind those folks of your name from earlier, and we'll go from there. I'll take care of the extra paperwork later."

"How about Keita's role?" Tomoko asked in a small voice.

"It's yours now. And, you!" He pointed to the script assistant. "Suit up and stand next to this young lady. Do anything she tells you!"

"See," Kotoko grinned at the shocked girl, "already you're going to take charge in an operating room."

* * *

"Yes, she brought her camera to the hospital and was detained by security as a paparazzi."

"Mama!" Mr. Irie gave a shocked cry.

"I was pulled out of a patient's room when she used my name to keep from getting herself arrested for making a scene."

Yuuki overcame a coughing fit to ask his mother in a strained voice, "Why would you want to take photos of Onee-chan at work? You know she'd give you any picture you wanted."

Mrs. Irie, hair still disarranged from the fray, sniffed. "My intention was to check out the doctors, not my dear Kotoko-chan. I had heard that several of them had immoral aspirations about her."

Naoki shook his head while Yuuki once more succumbed to coughs. "That is old news, and Kotoko proved herself well able to handle the situation—without my assistance, I might add." He narrowed his eyes. Was that actually a fist pump from his younger brother?

* * *

"My, my, son," Mr. Irie said as he mournfully handed over several large bills to Yuuki, "I thought for sure she would make it a few more days without getting caught."

Yuuki grinned. "Ma never was that good at blending into the scenery."

* * *

**AYASAKI**

Doc, I don't understand why they're not letting you do my surgery.

**MIYAMURA**

It's because they heard that you and I...are closer than doctor and patient.

**AYASAKI**

Shoot, it seems like that would make you do an even better job then.

[MIYAMURA laughs]

**MIYAMURA**

So it does, but rules were broken and I must abide by my superior's directive.

**AYASAKI**

We didn't get around to breaking any, not that I didn't try.

**MIYAMURA**

All right, bent, then.

[AYASAKI takes MIYAMURA'S hand]

**AYASAKI**

Are you sorry we bent them?

[MIYAMURA leans over and kisses AYASAKI]

**MIYAMURA**

What do you think?

**AYASAKI**

What if I tell them I'd feel more comfortable with you doing the surgery?

[MIYAMURA shakes head]

**MIYAMURA **

Dr. Sawada is well-skilled. I trained him, and

[MIYAMURA takes deep breath]

I trust him.

**AYASAKI**

Doc, if I don't make it—

**MIYAMURA**

Stop. Don't talk like that.

**AYASAKI**

Hey, even a nonprofessional like me knows that anything to do with the heart carries risks.

[MIYAMURA nods]

If I don't make it, I want you to live for me.

**MIYAMURA**

What?

**AYASAKI**

I know you never take your vacations and just work extra shifts to cover for others. Go, see the things that I won't be able to see. Don't let our meeting be in vain.

[MIYAMURA has tears in eyes]

**MIYAMURA**

Yes.

[MIYAMURA takes AYASAKI'S hand]

I promise.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Warning of attempted sexual assault in this chapter. Emphasis on 'attempted'.

* * *

After all of the Ranmaru-created drama the day before, Kotoko was glad to have a morning off. Although she was going to have to put up with him for the afternoon filming, she hoped that he had taken seriously Tsushima's warning.

She had been filled in by Naoki the night before of Mrs. Irie's part in the chaos of the day. "So that's why you were paged!" she had exclaimed. "You know, I ruined a take because of that!"

"Sorry, I didn't know that just my name made you so jumpy," he teased and later wondered why she had blushed and made no response.

With her mother's trespassing fresh on her mind, she thought she had discovered a new stalker outside the hospital. Deciding to face the situation head-on, she approached the person hovering near the door. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Oh!" The teenaged girl jumped and spun around, almost losing her balance. Kotoko steadied her with a hand, and the other's eyes widened as she gasped, "You—you're her!"

Now amused, she smiled, "Maybe. It depends on who you're looking for."

"I never thought that you would just walk right up to me." She appeared to be in a state of shock.

"Were you perhaps waiting for me, then? Aira Kotoko, at your service." She bowed.

"No, no! It's _your_ service...uh, my honor...my pleasure!" The girl bobbed up and down as she returned the bow multiple times. "Anyway, I'm Sagawa Konomi, and I'm a big fan of yours!"

"I'm very pleased to meet you." Setting her age as mid-teens, she asked, "Are you enjoying your time off from school?"

"Why, yes, I am. But—how did you know about that?" She stared at her with mouth agape.

"My little brother has a break right now." She gestured toward the entrance. "I don't have any photos on me, but if you'd like to accompany me inside, I'll get you an autograph or two."

"Oh!" Her hands flew to cover her mouth. "I wasn't going to presume—!"

"Don't worry about it," Kotoko laughed and dragged her in, nodding thanks at a hovering man in custodial garb who held the doors open for them. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked as they walked through the halls, Konomi marveling at the friendly way Kotoko waved at all of the hospital workers.

"No." Her head drooped.

"Ah, I suspect there's a story behind that expression." She guided her around the barriers. "Let's go to my dressing room and you can tell 'Onee-san' all about it."

The stripped hospital room was sparsely furnished. "I thought it would be more glamorous," the girl commented.

"Yes, this director doesn't spend much on non-essentials," Kotoko explained. "But," she indicated, "that chair reclines, not that I get much of a chance to nap here. However, the locking drawers are great for hiding my private stash."

"Stash?" Konomi looked over her shoulder. In addition to a stack of publicity photos was a circular tin with change for the vending machine, a packet of makeup wipes, and a box filled with assorted candies.

"Sad love stories always go better with chocolate," Kotoko advised her as she proffered the container.

Hesitantly the girl selected one. "I feel like I'm here on false pretenses," she admitted. "There really wasn't any love story."

"Your expression says otherwise." Kotoko unwrapped a caramel and popped it into her mouth. "Spill!" she managed around the chewy confection.

"Well, I did like this boy…"

"Go on."

"But I never got the nerve to confess to him," she burst out, "and now it's too late." She gave a little sob. "I lost my chance because I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of? That he would reject you?" she asked kindly. When the girl nodded, she sighed. "I know the feeling."

"You, Aira-san?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "No one would dare!"

"Little do you know." She patted her hand. "Supposedly the best thing for a broken heart—and don't try to deny what those tears are saying—is a new love. It doesn't always work though."

"Well, I'm going to an all-girls school so there's not much chance for that." Konomi wiped her nose with a tissue from the counter.

Kotoko snapped her fingers. "How about a little harmless flirtation? Just to keep in practice when you do find your next love."

She blinked at her. "I don't know what you mean."

* * *

Nobuhiro walked into the room, cell phone in one hand and hamburger in the other. "You rang?" he asked Kotoko.

"Why are you eating junk food when the film company will provide nutritious meals?" she scolded.

"I'm young and have a great metabolism, 'old lady'," he sneered as he took another bite. He waved the burger at Konomi as if to ask, 'Who is this?'

"This, my dear," Kotoko narrowed her eyes at him, "is my new friend Konomi. She has been thwarted in love. Please cheer her up, but no hanky panky."

He swallowed. "Not even if she wants it?"

"Oh, my!" Konomi looked about to hyperventilate. "You-you're Nobuhiro Kimura. I saw you on _Speaking Agent 007_ and _Midnight Atelier_ and—"

"Yes, yes." Kotoko cut off her list. "Entertain each other while I check in."

* * *

"First Nobuhiro eating, and now you," Kotoko greeted Tsushima, chowing down on a bowl of udon. "Does this mean that today's shooting schedule is running late?"

"Of course," he groused.

She hazarded a guess. "Ran again?"

The director exhaled. "He knew his lines and marks, at least, but his intonations were all off. I swear he must stay up late at night searching for my last nerve." He wiped his mouth. "I wish everyone on this set were as professional as you and Nobuhiro."

He did not realize that the object of their discussion had paused just the other side of the doorway and had overheard everything. Furthermore, that person grimaced when he peered around to see Kotoko give the older man a sympathetic hug and pat on the shoulder.

* * *

"Cut! Let's try that line again with a little more force, shall we?"

As Kotoko and Ranmaru made their way back to their places at the beginning of the scene, Nobuhiro whispered to Konomi, "You don't have to hold your breath while they're filming, just not make any noise." When she nodded, wide-eyed, he focused on a person beyond her shoulder. "Hold on a minute." Seeing that one of the overhead lights was being shifted, he made his way to the entrance of the set. "What's up, Naoki-san?"

"I have a split shift today and thought I'd check up on things." He glanced at the waiting actors. "Kotoko told me there were some fireworks yesterday."

"And you want to make sure she's all right? Join the club." He indicated several nurses who, due to their previous appearances in the movie, were allowed to observe.

"I suppose she's protected enough then," he backtracked a bit.

"Nonsense." Dylan, approaching from behind, took him by the arm and led him in. "I'm here for the same reason. Might as well see if the force of numbers can tame that bastard's behavior."

"Sure thing, Saeki-san." Nobuhiro glanced around. "I'll try to find a couple more chairs."

"No need. I'm satisfied with standing." With a shrug, Naoki joined Dylan against the wall.

The director acknowledged them with a wave, and once the crew completed their repairs, called, "Action!"

* * *

"Finally!" Kotoko stretched her shoulders when Tsushima at last called it a day. As cleaners were called in to perform their daily sweeping, she mimed, 'Be right back!' at Nobuhiro and Konomi, and headed for her dressing room, intending to cleanse her face.

She never made it. Before the door closed behind her, Ranmaru was there, pinning her against a wall.

"You damned bitch!" he spat out. "Currying favor with that director, just to make me look bad!"

"I—"

"Don't deny it! Is that how you became so famous? How many men did you have to sleep with to get so far?"

Realizing that he was beyond reason, Kotoko decided that it was no use arguing, but her cries for help were muffled due to the fact that his forearm was putting pressure on her windpipe.

Her struggles grew more frantic, when, eyes crazed, the man snarled, "So why don't I take some of what you've given out so freely?"

* * *

Dylan returned with a jubilant smile. "That's a load off my mind. Tsushima said today was the last day they needed that asshole for scenes."

"Yeah," Naoki answered abstractedly as he stared at the janitor, whose movements were awkward as he shuffled around, keeping his face turned away.

"Jeez!" Nobuhiro walked up, Konomi in tow. "How long does it take her to scrub off makeup?"

The agent's head shot up, and he scanned the room with sudden alertness. "Where did that son-of-a-bitch get off to?"

He and Naoki shared a brief look before dashing down the hallway. The custodian hovering outside Kotoko's dressing room was swept forward by their progress and actually entered ahead of them.

"Awk!" The janitor launched himself onto Ranmaru. "You get your filthy hands off Ai-Koko!"

He got in a few good whacks before he was flung off by Dylan. "This scum is mine!" he growled through gritted teeth.

Keita, who had followed the mad rush, steadied the careening man shoved away by Dylan. This delayed his approach to a trembling Kotoko, and Naoki quickly stepped into the breach and led her out of the room, arm around her shoulders.

Hearing the ruckus, crew members jumped into the fray and begged for a turn at the now bloody actor. It was the director's voice which quieted all. "Enough!" he roared and stalked to the fighting pair. "Saeki, he is not worth it," he advised. Turning to Ranmaru, disgust evident in his countenance, he sighed. "It looks like you decided not to take my advice. So be it." He turned and waved Keita over. "Escort him to a private area and have his wounds looked after while we decide our next step."

As the nurse guided the groggy actor out, hand tightly gripping his arm, Naoki suggested, "Have Dr. Nishigaki look at his face for possible reconstruction. Oh, and make sure that he knows this..._person_ was assaulting Aira when he received these injuries."

Keita's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Will do!"

Naoki grinned down at Kotoko, who was wiping her nose on his jacket. "If he needs stitches, I doubt Dr. Feelgood will bother with numbing the area. He may not have made any progress himself, but he would definitely consider those moves unsportsmanlike, to say the least!"

A watery chuckle came from her, and she raised her head. "It looks like the cavalry came in force," she commented, observing the crowded room. Espying Nobuhiro and Konomi standing nearby, the boy clenching his fists and the girl's face wet with sympathetic tears, she held out a hand. "All is well now!"

"I'm sorry, Kotoko!" Nobuhiro burst out. "The others beat me to it."

"Well, I don't know how many more could have fitted in there," she comforted him as she patted Konomi's head.

"That's for sure!" He grinned as people continued to flow out of the former hospital room like clowns from a circus car. Eventually they all wandered off in animated conversation about the excitement.

The janitor resumed sweeping only to be disturbed by the head nurse's piercing voice. "You there!" she called to him. "There is a trail of blood down this hallway. Make sure you fetch the proper disinfectants and thoroughly cleanse this floor."

"Bu-but I—"

"Did I ask for a conversation? On top of being a general safety issue, this is a bio-hazard. Now, hurry and do it. Don't make me tell you a third time," she added with menace.

"Lemme tell you somethin'," he growled. "You can stick those orders where the sun don't—"

"Listen, mister," she stood, arms akimbo, "I can have your job for insubordination."

He flung the broom down dramatically. "I don't give a good goddam for your insup- inso- —whatever it is!"

"Then you're fired!"

"You can't fire me! I don't work here!" As Kinnosuke stalked towards the exit, he muttered, "Dang it! I never thought it would be this much trouble to get close to Ai-Koko!"

* * *

"So it looks like, to keep scandal from taking over the film's publicity, we are not pressing charges." Dylan flexed his hand after Naoki finished bandaging the scrapes on his knuckles.

Kotoko lowered the cold pack from her lips. "But he is going to stay far, far away?"

"If he knows what's good for him," he replied, "considering that we have enough to ensure that not only would he never work in the business again, but he could also see prison time for what he tried with you. Prisons," he added with a glint in his eye, "which are filled with Aira fans."

"That's a little too brutal," she chided him.

"Not at all," he disagreed. "Of course, he may enjoy even less the fancy 'resort' that his agent is scheduling as we speak. The doctor treating him pulled some blood and is pretty sure that he will test positive for multiple substances."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kotoko said quietly.

"His choices, sweetheart," Dylan reminded her gently then grinned as a concerned Konomi replaced the cold pack. "Is this a new personal assistant?"

"She is a fan that I met outside this morning." She smiled at the girl. "I bet you never thought the day would end like this, did you?"

The girl shyly shook her head then turned pale as Dylan addressed her. "So, what do you like about this little troublemaker?" he asked lightly, ruffling Kotoko's hair.

"Aira-san is the best!" she explained in a rush.

"Now, don't flatter me." Kotoko patted her hand. "I'm just one of many."

"No! You're my inspiration!"

"Twice in so many days?" Nobuhiro teased.

Kotoko shushed him then asked, "You want to act?"

"Oh, no!" Her short hair flew as she shook her head. "It's just that...in one of your interviews you said that you had trouble in school. But then you overcame that to be such a success!" She bit her lower lip. "I'm not the brightest student. I have difficulty with all my subjects. But then I learned that you triumphed, and so can I!" Her eyes shone with admiration.

Kotoko's eyes were also shining, but with tears. "Oh, my dear!" She hugged her. "And triumph you shall!"

By now, even the men were blinking rapidly.

* * *

[Surgical room: MIYAMURA stands near ANESTHESIOLOGIST, scrutinizing vital signs. Other medical personnel huddled around operating table with AYASAKI. Large screen is above heads to show progress.]

**SAWADA**

Catheter is out of femoral artery and is proceeding up external iliac artery, smooth as silk.

[MIYAMURA'S eyes glued to vital signs.]

**MIYAMURA **

Blood pressure remaining steady. Pulse within normal parameters.

**SAWADA**

This looks like a piece of cake, Dr. Miyamura, wouldn't you say?

**MIYAMURA**

Never count your chickens before they hatch, Dr. Sawada.

**SAWADA**

Doubting your training of me?

**MIYAMURA**

Never.

**SENGOKU**

His arm twitched. Doctor?

**MIYAMURA**

Pressure and pulse just spiked. Wait, now they're back down.

**SAWADA**

Odd. Well, here we are, almost to the aortic arch—

**MIYAMURA**

Blood pressure has doubled!

**SAWADA**

What? Why?

**MIYAMURA**

I don't know. He was in stable, even optimal, condition the past few days.

**ANESTHESIOLOGIST**

It could be a reaction from the anesthesia. I am administering an antihypertensive now.

[increased alertness of all medical staff. MIYAMURA'S hands clench.]

It's going down. Slowly, but down.

[MIYAMURA closes eyes in relief.]

**SAWADA**

Okay, now that the drama is over, let's get this done. Come on…

[SAWADA makes attempts to move stent forward and looks at monitor in worry.]

**MIYAMURA**

Relax, doctor.

[Alarms ring.]

**ANESTHESIOLOGIST**

It's up again! What the—

**SAWADA**

Sensei, come to my side. Kouno, monitor vitals!

**SENGOKU**

Is that wise, Doctor? Considering what—

**SAWADA**

I am lead in this operating theatre, Nurse. Remember that! Doctor?

**MIYAMURA**

Nice and easy here. You can do this.

**SAWADA**

I can't get it to progress. It's stuck!

**MIYAMURA**

The stenosis may have worsened since the MRI, and with the current readings, you must get this in place, STAT!

[SAWADA turns head to MIYAMURA]

**SAWADA**

Doctor, take over for me.

**SENGOKU**

The director's orders—!

**MIYAMURA**

He has a point.

**SAWADA**

Damn the director's orders! Do you want to save the patient or not? You have more experience than I.

**KOUNO**

He's crashing!


	17. Chapter 17

The last few scenes and several close-ups which had to be redone were delayed due to Kotoko's facial bruises. As a result, the end-of-shooting gala and press conference was scheduled on the same night of Mrs. Irie's birthday party at Mr. Aihara's restaurant.

The festivities were quite merry and, interestingly enough, undisturbed by a certain Aira fan. Kinnosuke had been ordered to stay away from the eatery that day upon threat of losing his job; he had barely retained it after calling Mr. Aihara to post his bail for impersonating a hospital employee. ("And I told him not to even _think _about opening his mouth and asking if he was getting paid for the night!")

"Ah, Kotoko-chan," Mrs. Irie enveloped her in a hug, "I wish you didn't have to leave so early."

"Don't worry, Okasan," she kissed her cheek. "This is the last appearance for awhile. You and I will have loads of time to spend together."

"That's right. And maybe," she pointed at Yuuki, "you could join me on a reconnaissance mission or two?"

"I'm in!" she replied. "Who would have thought that those two knew each other?"

* * *

Yuuki had frozen in shock. "Onee-chan," he said, grasping her arm, "what is _she_ doing here?"

Following his gaze, Kotoko waved and called, "Over here! That's a fan of mine. I introduced her to Nobu-kun, and he has been helping her get over some boy she had a crush on."

"She really had a crush on me?" he asked softly.

"On you?" Her head tilted before her eyes opened widely. "Holy crap on a cracker! Yuuki-kun, is she the middle-school girl you told me about?!"

He curled his lip. "And Mom gets on _me_ for language!"

* * *

"That looks like such a lover's triangle," Mrs. Irie whispered. "I do fear that Yuuki-kun, sweet as he is, will be outclassed by that movie star, though."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Kotoko mused. "First loves are hard to shake."

"Oh, my dear!" The older woman hugged her. "No mention of that horrible person tonight!"

Blinking for a moment, she laughed, "Your wish is my command, Birthday Girl. But I see Dylan giving me the sign, so I've got to go."

"Thank you so much for this gift," she fingered the brooch, "and planning the party, and coming back home!"

"I always intended to, you know!" She gave her one last kiss and whispered, "This could be Yuuki-kun's chance, since Nobu-kun has to come to the interview as well!"

* * *

Naoki walked up as his mother wiped a sentimental tear from her eye. "So, how many times have you had a twenty-ninth birthday, Mom? Before too long, I'll be older than you."

"Silly boy!" She batted his forearm. "I'll be glad to admit to my real age once I have a grandchild to make it worthwhile." She sighed, "If only Saeki-san had used you instead of that Jordan to be her escort!"

After a pause, Naoki turned to his mother. "What made you get so all-fired determined that Kotoko and I should be together?"

"What?" Her eyes shot to his.

"I mean," he adjusted his shoulders as if uncomfortable, "normally in our situation, you'd have us consider ourselves siblings."

"You don't remember?"

"Ma, I remember everything, so if I say I don't know, I don't know."

"Yes," she narrowed her eyes, "you may have been too young to have a conscious memory of it."

"So?"

She tossed her head. "I can't tell you right here, but I will as soon as we get home."

* * *

"That's not the cross-dressing photo album, is it?" he asked warily as she dug through the bottom shelf of the buffet cabinet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She blew dust off the cover of the one she unearthed. "In earlier times, it was the custom in Western culture for both boys and girls to wear dresses until they were potty trained."

"Mother, I am aware of that, and I also know the difference between long skirts and pink sundresses with ruffles."

Mrs. Irie ignored his comment and thumbed through the pages before exclaiming, "Here it is!" Naoki walked over and leaned down. "See!"

The photograph showed the two of them sharing a bed while ostensibly taking a nap; 'ostensibly' because, while Kotoko was sound asleep and drooling slightly, Naoki had leaned over and puckered up to kiss her cheek.

Mrs. Irie let out a long audible breath of delight. "I had thought only to snap a quick picture of my two sleeping children, and instead caught this sweet image. You know, you adored her when she first moved in."

He stared down at the photo. "Why haven't I ever seen this?"

"Because, you ornery boy, both of you came down with chicken pox the next week and it was almost a year before I finished the roll of film. That was before digital cameras, you know. And then you decided that if you didn't see any evidence of you wearing girl's clothing, that it didn't happen."

"Oh, I knew that it happened, Ma. I just didn't want to see proof."

"So," she closed the book, "does that answer your question?"

He pondered. "Yes. Thank you for letting me know."

She sniffed, "Of course, you're probably not going to do anything about the information. I declare, at this rate, your younger brother is going to get a girlfriend before you!"

* * *

"Aargh!" Kotoko moaned as she removed her heels and limped to the living room couch. When Naoki switched on a table lamp, she shrieked, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Sorry," he said. "I was sitting here thinking, and my eyes became adjusted to the dimness. Here," he reached over and swung her feet to his lap, "let me massage your feet."

"Um, that feels good," she murmured as she shifted pillows around to make herself more comfortable.

"Why do you continue to wear those torture devices? You must know how bad they are for you."

"How about this: I'll switch to flats as soon as I'm as tall as you."

Naoki laughed in response. "Point taken." After a brief silence he remarked, "This isn't the first time you and I sat here while your feet recuperated from a tough evening."

"Right," she agreed slowly.

Despite the apparent lack of interest in the subject, he continued. "We never talked about the end of that evening. You ran off and didn't let me say anything. Then you dodged me until you left Japan."

"What was there to discuss? I was inappropriate," was her terse response. After a moment, she spoke again. "What would you have said?"

"I don't know if I'm clueless or a coward or possibly both." Naoki took a deep breath. "Remember the sports festival, when you told me that you and Tora liked each other?"

"Not the person I really wanted to talk about tonight, but go on."

"That was the moment when I realized that the reason why I never liked any of the girls in school was because I liked you. I know," he laughed, "despite all my denials and Mother pushing us together, I did, and it was too late."

Her eyes wide, Kotoko asked, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"That night—I was afraid to say it because you were just coming off a bad breakup. I suppose I justified myself by thinking that I didn't want to be a rebound relationship. Instead, I decided to be patient and waited too long again."

"Too long?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "That photo from the art exhibit speaks for itself, don't you agree?"

"Hold on a minute." Kotoko reclaimed her feet and sat upright. "Are you thinking that _Jordan_ and I love each other?"

"Come on, it's obvious that you and he share a deep relationship."

"Of course we do. It's called friendship. Jordan is _Dylan's_ boyfriend, not mine."

"Dylan...and Jordan?"

"Yes, they were supposed to have a nice relaxing vacation this year, but Ran decided to be an asshole and made Dylan stay here. He managed to bring Jordan over, but all of our public appearances haven't done much for their love life."

He appeared to have difficulty processing the information. "But I thought _you_ dated Jordan for several years."

"Yes, yes," she huffed, "that is what we let the press believe since they came up with the idea themselves. But this past year Obasama has been chomping at the bit to plan a wedding and is about to wash her hands of Dylan for dragging his heels. He's overly concerned because of the age difference, so Jordan intended to propose this summer to let him know that it doesn't matter to him."

Naoki inhaled deeply. "So, if you and Jordan are not an item, are you seeing anyone else?"

She shook her head vigorously in response.

"Do you think that you could ever see me as someone other than an obnoxious older brother?"

"Number one, I am older than you, so it would be _younger_ brother. And number two," she leaned forward, "I never saw you as a brother."

"You mean—?"

"I always liked you, Naoki. But you made it clear that I was going to play no part in your future plans, so I buried those feelings. My relationship with _Ran_ was my rebound from _you_."

"And now?"

She moved closer with a sly smile, and he willingly met her halfway. When they surfaced for air, she gasped, "That was our second kiss."

Naoki laughed. "It was our third, but who's counting?" At her inquiring expression, he said, "Long story," and recommenced kissing her.

* * *

[MIYAMURA shown alone hiking Batad Rice Terrace Trail in Thailand {Greenscreen}]

[MIYAMURA shown alone on Treetop Walk in Singapore's MacRitchie Reservoir Park {Greenscreen}]

[MIYAMURA shown alone emerging from water in surfing gear with Surfboard at Kamakura {Location}.

MIYAMURA turns as AYASAKI comes ashore, also in surfing gear and kisses her in front of sunset.]

**FIN**

* * *

Column in _People Magazine_ (Japanese Edition) by celebrity columnist Arita Sakurita:

My dears, last week saw a reunion of the stars of that acclaimed film from five years back, 'Constrained Love'. As you, of course, recall, that film broke box office records in Japan and won the Golden Globe for Best Foreign Film. Both actors portraying the romantic leads, Aira Kotoko (AKA Ai-Koko) and Nobuhiro Kimura, took home the Japanese People's Choice statuettes.

Anyway, back to the 'new' news. Nobuhiro had for some time been suffering from a long-standing kidney condition, eventually requiring special accommodations in his contract for weekly dialysis treatment. A matching organ showed up, and he immediately checked in at none-other-than Tonan Hospital.

What, you say, does that have to do with anything? Why, darlings, that was the very same hospital which was used for filming 'Constrained Love'. As a side note, the assisting surgeon, Dr. Kamogari Tomoko, also appeared as an extra in the movie—the surgical scene, no less!

Visiting Nobuhiro later in his private suite was none other than the lovely 'First Lady of Japanese Cinema' Aira Kotoko and her husband Irie Naoki, who is also a physician at Tonan Hospital. I can now confirm that the rumors of a little Aira (or Irie) are most certainly true! No word yet on the arrival date, though.

As a side note, a little birdie informed me that Dr. Irie's younger brother also showed up. Reportedly he, now a college student at Tokyo University and heir apparent to the Irie business (the highly successful Pandai Corporation), and Nobuhiro have been friends since childhood.

Coincidentally enough, young Mr. Irie escorted the same young woman who accompanied Nobuhiro to the People's Choice Award ceremony to the Pandai Christmas Gala earlier this month. Will that affect their decade-long friendship? My antennae will remain alert for your benefit.

Oh, were you wondering about Ai-Koko's former paramour, the infamous Tora Ranmaru, who also appeared in 'Constrained Love', albeit in a minor role? After his latest visit to a detoxifying clinic (it has been said that he will soon run out of establishments willing to accept him), his profile has definitely waned and the only acting he has done lately has been in commercials. Probably the only way that Ai-Koko will pay attention to him again is if he performs in one for diapers or wipes!

That's all I have this week!

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap, folks! My most heartfelt thanks to all my readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers. Special gratitude goes to annjudith for her constant support and Rika Azumi Sakura Yukihara for keeping me on track. My deepest appreciation is reserved for maahrizinha who gifted me the plotline. I never would have written this without you! Muito obrigado! (I hope Google Translate got it right.)


End file.
